The Prince of the Night
by Anaklusmos14
Summary: Framed for a crime he didn't commit. Percy was sent to the very definition of hell. Tartarus. There he was " Cursed" by a dark figure. This curse could be very good or very dangerous. The darkness in Percy has awoken so what will happen when the broken warrior returns to the people who condemned him in the first place? Adopted from Palerider365. First 9 chapters and plot are his.
1. Reprieve

A.N: The first nine chapters are the original work of Palerider365

Third person POV

A figure lay bound to a platform, walls of fire, circling around him. Chains made of some of the most powerful material kept him bound to his prison. Some of the Mythology's deadliest creatures stay clear of him, they fear the prisoner. Flames and lava spout around him in the very hell he now lives in. Another figure approaches the man. The man hasn't noticed him, his spirit far too broken to care. The dark figure smiled sadly at the broken warrior. The chained man's body is riddled with scars, the most prominent, the X shaped scar on his chest. The dark figured growled when he noticed the scars. Those kinds of wounds can only be have been done by a scythe. The dark man placed his hand on the man's shoulder and said some kind of enchantment. The broken man screamed in agony as dark energy flowed into his body. When it finally stopped, the man fell to the ground. The dark figured looked at the man with remorse.

"Forgive me young hero but it's time, Time for the darkness in your blood to awaken." said the dark figure. The figure vanished in flash of light. The man's eyes opened, His eyes were a beautiful green. He scanned the area but found no one. He closed his eyes and the pain of betrayal returned to him. The Titan Lord of Time had taken a great pleasure in torturing him in his stay here. The pain of his scars returned and he started to shake uncontrollably. Black tattoos began to shape on his arm, chest and back; a vine design tattoo appeared on his neck and intricate designs on his chest. The same was said for his back. His skin became a shade paler and his eyes that were once green, turned into a crimson color. His pupils turned into reptilian slits, His straight teeth formed sharp canine like fangs you would only see on a demon. His fingers stretched a bit to form claws, Black feather wings sprouted from his back. The man, now monster, obliterated his chains, and stood up. His cold eyes scanned the area. A sadistic grin came upon his face as he saw his torturer nearby. He jumped into the air and flew toward the Titan. The Titan never had the chance to even scream.

Thalia POV

I laid in my bed, looking at the ceiling. I sighed painfully; it's been a year since my best friend was took from us, banished to eternal torment in hell. The memories of his banishment continued to appear in my mind.

Flashback

_"Percy Jackson! You are here because you have been accused with murder and treason." My father said._

_We were all in the council chamber after we heard what Percy supposedly had done. He had been accused of being a spy for Gaea during the war and had murdered seven demi gods after the battle ended. Now I know that's crap. Percy lost his memory during the first half of the war and since then, he's been with us the whole time._

_"It's time for a vote. Who here thinks Perseus Jackson is guilty of the charges against him!" my father thundered. Ares, Athena, Aphrodite, Demeter, Annabeth, which was a surprise and several other Demi gods all voted yes. Which out voted the no's by two, Percy didn't even look scared. Why was he not afraid?_

_"You have made a mistake. Next time a battle of mass proportions happens and you need me, don't bother asking for help." He said with no fear, but I could see the betrayal in his eyes as he looked toward Annabeth. None of the big three thought he was guilty, Hell, even Mr. D knew better. But it didn't matter. My father mournfully took his master bolt into his hands._

_"Perseus, I am sorry, but your sentence is eternal damnation in Tartarus!" he roared and threw his Master Bolt at my best friend. _

_All of his supporters screamed when it hit him. When the smoke cleared, he was gone, and Riptide laid on the ground without his master. I fell to the ground and sobbed. He was gone, gone to Tartarus, the prison of immortals. Nico hugged me, He was crying just as hard as I was, Percy was a big brother to him and now he's gone. Jason just stared at the spot with grief in his eyes. Annabeth came to hug me but I blasted her with lightning, sending her across the room to her mother's throne. Athena stood up, as if to do something, but stopped when Zeus, Poseidon and Artemis had their weapons out, pointed at her._

Flashback end

It's been a year since that horrible day. Nico comes to see me a lot, comforting me the best he can. I refuse to talk to Annabeth anymore. She's lost my trust, Every time she's tried to speak with me; she's left covered in burns. I laid in bed and started to cry again. I'm tired of crying all the time; I'm Thalia, the badass, not Thalia, the widow. I left the hunters after Percy's banishment to Tartarus. I had to be here at this Camp, this god's forsaken camp, to keep his memory, to make sure it lived on. An iris message appeared, my father's image appeared. I hopped of my bed and wiped away my tears. He smiled sadly; He had come to respect Percy.

"Daughter, I have great news," He said.

I tilted my head, giving him a questioning look. He grinned. "The Titan Mnemosyne had altered the memories of certain events in our minds and made it seem like Percy killed Demi gods from our side when they were actually demi gods from Gaea's side."

I stood up in shock. Does that mean what I think it means! "Does that mean Percy's allowed to come home?" I asked, almost begging for my wish to come true.

"He'll be returning now. I have sent for Hestia to spirit him out of Tartarus. Thalia, my dear, not everyone was affected by the Titan's trickery. Your friend Annabeth, for example believed that whatever her mother sided with was right, even when Athena was tricked herself."

I nodded and swiped the message away. I Iris messaged Nico to tell him the news.

Third Person POV

The Demon like figure snarled as he smashed his fist's against Kronos's face. His eyes showed such rage, a fiery inferno, promising pain to all that had spited him. The Titan whimpered in relief when the demon finally stopped. Two pairs of hands rested themselves on the demon's shoulders; the Demon turned around and met the faces of a beautiful woman and equally handsome man. The man had black hair and demon like eyes, while the woman had black hair, and eyes that shifted from black to red.

"Calm down my son, please." said the woman.

The Demon struggled for some reason; his instincts demanded that he restrain himself, who was this person? He snarled but stopped himself quickly; He couldn't bring himself to harm the two mysterious people. The darkness in the demon went away at the woman's touch, the tattoos began to disappear, and the black wings folded themselves and slipped into his back. His skin returned to normal, and the red eyes returned to his original green color. The man fell to the ground, drifting into a deep sleep.

The woman smiled and caressed the boy's cheek, while the man picked him up and placed him back where he began. The chains reattached themselves to the man's wrists, binding him once more. The woman frowned; she placed her hand on the boy's forehead and transferred information into the boy's mind on the transformation he undertook. The man, who picked up the boy, shot an aura of gold mixed with darkness at the boy.

"That should help you keep some manner of control son. I only hope you're ready to fulfill your destiny when it comes."

The woman nodded her head. "Take care of yourself my baby boy, my little Perseus."

They disappeared in a plume of shadows, at that exact moment Hestia appeared. She crept over to the sleeping boy. She frowned at the state he was in, scars and other injuries were scattered all over his back, and a strange tattoo rested on his back as well. She gasped when she saw the tattoo.

She knew exactly what it was, but decided to keep the information to herself. She snapped her fingers and the chains came undone, Bandaged were wrapped around the boy's body, mending his wounds. She snapped her fingers again and a white button up shirt, which you would see on a business suit, appeared on his person along with tan khakis, with black formal shoes. She gently shook him awake.

Percy's eyes snapped open, his head thrashing wildly, looking for who touched him. He got a good look at who was shaking him, when he saw it was Hestia, he broke down into sobs. Hestia pulled him close and just hugged him, gently muttering soothing words in his ear.

"Hestia, it was horrible, so much pain, so many nightmares." He sobbed.

She began to cry as well. A hero did not deserve this torture, especially a hero like Perseus. "It's okay Percy, it's okay. I'm taking you home, okay?"

He looked up hopefully, not believing what he was hearing. She nodded, and he smiled in relief. They disappeared in a ball of flame. When they arrived near Camp Half-Blood, Percy was greeted with a tackle by a familiar hellhound.

"Mrs. O'Leary!" he smiled happily. Said hellhound licked his face eagerly. She got off and Percy brushed his clothes. The massive hound walked by his side, determined not to lose him again .Hestia smiled at the sight. The Olympians flashed in, each had different emotions on their faces. The ones voted for him to be innocent, were smiling happily at him, while the ones who voted guilty were staring remorsefully.

He glared at the guilty ones. One of his eyes flashed a blood red, but no one noticed it. He bowed to the ones he liked and ignored the others he hated. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades patted their nephew's back.. The ignored god's and goddess's gave him angry looks.

"Why do you not bow to us?" said Athena.

"Maybe, because while everyone celebrated, I was be tortured for a crime I did not commit, one that you personally accused me of, Athena. "he roared.

Zeus, Poseidon and Hades glared at their fellow Olympians. "Leave him be, He will tell us of his imprisonment tomorrow, for now he must rest."

The gods nodded grudgingly, the big three turned their attention back to Percy. "Welcome back!" they said in unison.

Percy forced a smile as they walked to Camp Half blood. "We'll see if it's good to be back."


	2. Back to Camp

Chapter written by Palerider365

Percy POV

We slowly walked to Camp Half- Blood. My father and uncles were around me, their weapons out. Athena looked downcast, I think she finally realized what she's done was wrong. I'm willing to forgive her if she asks. We never had a good relationship; it's high time we make a better one. Hestia was walking next to me, I smiled; she always supported me when I needed it. Artemis was grinning for some reason, I gave her a questioning look, but she shrugged me off. As we walked, I could hear Apollo and Zeus talking.

"She's going to be so excited isn't she, dad?" Apollo whispered.

Zeus grinned. It was so infectious that I had to grin as well. "Yes, she will be, my son, yes she will." Zeus said.

Who were they talking about? Damn it, it's frustrating when you don't know something till the last minute. When we reached Camp Half-blood I saw the whole camp was there to greet us. My smile contorted into a scowl. Just seeing most of them brought so much resentment. I know my eyes flashed red, I can feel the darkness stirring within me.

Ever since the mysterious lady who called herself my mother, placed the information about the transformation into me, I've been aware of the power I possessed and how dangerous it can be. Every time I transform, I lose control and my personality changes. Instead of calm and collective, I'm warlike and unforgiving. I hope I can control myself.

So many orange shirts, they must have gotten a lot of new campers. I smiled, orange wasn't the only color in there. I saw a lot of purple too, the Romans. We stopped directly in front of them. My eyes scanned the faces in front of me. Annabeth, I growled, a deep rumbling sound in my throat. Then there was Thalia, I smiled, her blue eyes were wide in disbelief. Nico had a large grin on his face and Grover was crying.

The gods were looking at me expectantly; I didn't know what they wanted me to do. My question was answered when I saw Thalia. Her lip was quivering and she had tears rolling down her cheek. I opened my arms to her. She nearly tackled me, her face, buried into the crook of my neck. She was crying hard, openly sobbing. A small smile showed itself on my face as I held her close. Thalia had supported me to the end. My heart fluttered for some reason. It encouraged me to hold her closer. Her grip tightened on me like she was afraid I would disappear. Zeus was smiling like he knew something I didn't. Everyone was watching us, but I wasn't embarrassed. This felt right. Thalia looked up to me from our "Special" position. Her blue eyes were filled with tears that shouldn't be on her face. I brushed her tears away with my thumb.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey to you too." she said, a small smile on her lips. I wrapped an arm around her waist and she leaned on my side. Nico casually walked up to us, the poor kid was crying too.

"Death Breath." I said. He grinned, the tears dried away. We grasped each other's forearms.

"It's good to see you again Perce." Nico said. I nodded, my bad mood, slowly disappearing. I turned my attention to Grover. He looked nervous; I gave him a look that said it all. "Are you just gonna stand there?" He bolted to me and crushed me in a hug that would make Tyson proud. For a moment, I thought it really was Tyson that hugged me.

"Hey G-man."

Grover just sniffled. I saw Jason in the crowd with my Roman friends and nodded. They grinned and nodded back. I gave a nod to the gods before walking to the Poseidon cabin with Thalia, who still had me in a firm grip by the way. As I walked I heard an unpleasant voice call my name.

"Percy!" Annabeth called. I tensed up and Thalia gave me a comforting squeeze to my hand. I turned around slowly.

"What is it, Daughter of Athena?" I said with harsh venom in my voice.

Annabeth stared at me wide eyed while all the campers appeared to be stunned. Annabeth didn't say anything. The gods weren't surprised but you could tell that some of them were giving me and Annabeth disapproving looks. Annabeth looked as if she was looking for something to say. Luckily Zeus saved the day.

"Child, Perseus must rest after being in Tartarus for so long."

Annabeth looked down and walked away, her blond curls covered her eyes.

Zeus turned his attention on to Thalia. "Since it's obvious that you are not moving into my cabin again, Poseidon has allowed you to remain in his cabin with Percy. Take care of him Thalia, I have a bad feeling that something is coming."

Thalia was beet red and I was confused. Thalia had stayed in my cabin? Zeus being nice? I'm either still in Tartarus or this is real. As I delved deeper into my musings I felt someone connect with my mind.

_"Listen to Zeus my child, bad things are falling upon us my son_." That voice!

The same voice who told me of my transformation. It was so soothing and comforting, like a mother telling her child that everything would be okay. Why does she call me her son? I was snapped out of my thoughts when Thalia gently grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward the Poseidon cabin. What is this emotion I feel, it's so pleasant. I stopped her and she gave me a questioning look. I turned toward the gods who gave me their attention.

"Before I go to sleep, here's something to show you the horrors you all put me through, at the moment I absolutely loath all of you but a select few."

I had to make that known. I tried to remove the shirt Hestia had made off my body, but I was still in pain from my injuries. Thalia helped me remove my shirt and gasps were heard all around. My chest had an X shaped scar, that was pretty large and my arms had several more. Guess what weapon made the scars. Thalia was staring at the scars in horror and… wonder?

"What did that bastard do to you Percy?"

While all the gods analyzed me, I could feel their guilt but I could feel the gazes of several females in the rooms. I guess the scars just added to the sex appeal, Great. That's definitely what I need, to get raped by someone, with my luck, it won't even be anyone good. I turned around and headed inside my old cabin; I didn't bother to check the scenery and immediately crawled onto my bed. My eyes shut and I drifted into Morpheus's realm.

Thalia POV

The campers and I had a heated discussion after Percy went to bed.

"He's pissed isn't he?"

It's the Athenian girl's fault."

"Don't you remember what he said?"

"Don't ever expect help from me again."

"What if monsters attack? What will we-"

"Shut up!" I yelled. The counselors gave me fearful looks. I groaned in agitation, we'll have to figure out the Percy mess tomorrow, I'm too tired to argue right now.

"We'll finish this later just go to bed."

The group nodded and left to their respective cabins. I ran to the Poseidon cabin. I opened the door and saw Percy shaking in bed. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead and tears streamed down his face.

"Thalia! No don't hurt her, don't hurt Thalia!" what is he dreaming about that he's screaming my name. I rushed up to him and tried to shake him awake. It wouldn't work. I never have seen my beloved like this before. I started to cry. I just got him back from that hell and it seems like he's still there!

"Percy wake up, please, wake up for me." I cried.

Percy's eyes snapped open. They weren't his green color, but a ruby red that suited him just as much as the green. When he laid his eyes on me, they returned to his normal color. He began to sob and I held him close, muttering soothing words into his ear. There was only one bed so I lay down next to him and wrapped my arms around him. His shaking stopped immediately and the sobs quieted down. He muttered something that made me smile in my sadness.

"Don't leave me Thalia." My heart skipped a beat and I smiled.

"I will never leave, and you will never leave me again."

He was still asleep but his lips quirked up into a smile. My smile turned into a frown as I remembered why I was her. What did that monster do to you Percy?


	3. Crimson Eyes

Chapter written by Palerider365

Percy POV

As my eyes fluttered open, I could hear everything around me, feel every presence. Thalia was to my right and my fish were in the corner of my cabin. I craned my neck and got a good look at Thalia. I didn't really pay attention to anything so you can't blame me for being surprised on how beautiful she's gotten. Her once short spiky black hair now reached her back. She looked more feminine. Not the usual tom boy look she had before. She still had her punk clothes still. At least everything didn't change but the hair is good. Her breathing was soft; I could feel her breath lightly caressing my cheek. I looked down and blushed. We were in a suspicious position. Her head rested on my chest, she was almost on top of me and I had my arms around her waist. I liked it. This is how it should be; she's mine and no else can touch her. I raised an eyebrow at that last thought. When had I become so possessive? I shook my head. It doesn't matter, what I thought was right. I lightly caressed her cheek. She smiled a smile that had me grinning like an idiot. I got out of the bed quietly and walked to my shower. I took off my clothes and hopped in. As the shower ran, I relished the feeling of water racing down my skin. It's been far too long since I felt or drank any liquid. Sometimes I wonder how I survived in that hell. I shut off the shower head and grabbed a towel. After I drying myself normally instead of using my powers, I stumbled on a bundle of clothes and a note on top of them. I grabbed the note and opened it.

_Dear Perseus (momma's little boy)_

_None of your clothes would have fit you believe it or not and your friends obviously never went in to your cabin besides Thalia so I took the liberty of stocking up your drawers with clothes._

_Keep your Angel safe Son. She's the only one besides myself that can save you from the darkness inside of your heart. Until you can control your newfound power keep her safe. She needs you just as much as you need her._

_Love_

_Mother_

_PS: I got clothes for Thalia so you can match! _

I grinned as I put the letter away. It's good to know that I have such awesome moms. Sally Jackson and the one whose name I don't know. I sighed, whoever she is, at least she cares about me. I started looking at the clothes she had put in my bathroom and I chuckled. Thalia would love this. I donned a black leather jacket with no shirt and buttoned only the middle buttons. Hey if you have muscles, flaunt them. I slipped on some black pants and black shoes. Whoever mom is, she loves the color black. She even gave me black fingerless gloves. I spiked my hair, sure it's naturally spiked but the jell is what she gave me. I looked at the mirror and grinned. I like it. One of my eyes flashed red like the darkness in me agreed with me. I sprayed on some cologne and walked out of the bathroom. As I walked in, I noticed Thalia waking up. I grinned. Her blue eyes fluttered open and she stared at the spot beside her. Her eyes widened in panic.

"Percy! Where are you!" she looked around in fear. I rushed to her and embraced her. She returned it with a lot of enthusiasm. She was in pain, how could my departure cause her so much hurt. She looked for me like I wasn't going to be there. I gently tipped her chin upward so she could look at me.

"What's wrong?" I said as gently as I could. She was shaking. I growled at seeing her like this. I felt a dark presence within me growl as well. Like it agreed with me.

"I thought that maybe yesterday was a dream and you were still rotting in that hell." She choked out. I softened immediately. Her words hit me hard. Flashes of Tartarus appeared in my mind. Then a light would appear it would make it all go away. That light was her and I never realized it.

"Thalia, I'm not going anywhere. Since it's obvious that you're living in my cabin, I will make you a deal." She gave me a questioning look. I chuckled, she looked cute.

"I will stay beside you till you awake every morning or nap as long as you want me too. No matter how early I wake." Her eyes seemed to brighten at my proposal. She showed me her pinky.

"Pinky promise." She said childishly. I laughed but I wrapped my pinky around hers. Her eyes traveled down to my clothing.

"Damn." She said. I went wide eyed. What I do?

"What I do?" she shook her head. I could see the amusement.

"I meant damn in like damn you look good." She blushed a bit after finishing it. I grinned cockily.

"Don't have to tell me what I already know Thals." I laughed when she punched my shoulder playfully. She chuckled and went into the bathroom. After about six minutes I could hear the shower start to run. I was getting bored, my ADHD was acting up but I stayed. I'm a gentleman after all. After about ten minutes or so, the door opened and I completely looked like an idiot. My jaw dropped. If this were a cartoon, I would be the wolf in the background, howling and whistling with my heart literally beating out my chest while smashing a chair. Thalia looked HOT. Her black spiky hair was straightened, she wore a small black leather jacket with a tight black T- shirt. She had black skinny jeans and some black converse. She had light make up. Damn it all. She grinned when she saw my face.

"Like what you see?" she asked playfully. I nodded dumbly then I realized what I am and what my name was.

"It's not nice to tease." I growled playfully. She chuckled and held her hand out. I took it with excitement. It's time to show the camp that Perseus Jackson is back and he's not as nice as he used to be.

Thalia POV

Percy might not know it but he looks hot in that outfit. You could see the muscle under his leather jacket. He was a lot taller than I remembered. He was about a foot taller than me and I'm 5'7 so he's probably 6'3 since I know he isn't a foot. Anyway as we walked toward the dining pavilion, we were getting a lot of stares. A lot of girls were staring at my Percy. I like the sound of that. Some of the Aphrodite campers swooned at the sight of him while the guys glared jealously. I smirked. Let them look at what they can't have. I took a look at Percy. He looked so tense, like he was on the edge. A scowl was on his face. I stopped walking and grabbed his wrist. He gave me a questioning look.

"What's wrong Kelp head?" his green eyes flashed red again. What's with that? His features softened and the tension left him when he looked at me. That made my heart flutter for reasons I'm not willing to share. He smiled at me.

"Nothing Pinecone Face." I punched his arm but held onto his hand firmly. Giving it a reassuring squeeze. He nodded and together we walked into the dining pavilion. The campers that were there stared at us like the ones outside on their way. Percy's face morphed into a scowl again. I didn't say anything. Together we walked toward the Poseidon table. I muttered a quick prayer to my dad and Poseidon to allow me to do this. Percy seemed at ease as he sat down and motioned for me to do the same. I plopped down right next to him. Nymphs came and served us our food. We had small talk and well we had a good time. However it was ruined when a certain someone made her presence known.

"Percy." Annabeth said as she came to Percy with her arms stretched out for a hug. Percy stiffened and his eyes weren't even green. They were completely red, his pupil was dilating into a slit. What's happening to him? I squeezed his hand and he turned his gaze toward me, much to the annoyance of Annabeth. His red eyes faded back to their original green. His pupils returned to normal.

"Thanks." He said. He returned his gaze to Annabeth and glared at her with such disgust that I flinched.

"What do you want?" he said with venom clear in his voice. She flinched.

"Percy I'm sor-"He snarled at her before she could even finish. The campers were watching with fear, I didn't know why till I looked at Percy, if you paid attention, you would notice a spark of red lightning around his body. He was mad. I put a hand on his shoulder. The lightning disappeared. Annabeth had a jealous look on her face when she saw that he calmed down for me. I smirked. He stood up and took my hand.

"Let's go. Let's find a place without a bunch of idiots who call themselves heroes won't stare." I snickered a bit while the camper's jaws dropped. A Phobo's camper screamed in anger and charged Percy who at the moment was weaponless. I screamed for Percy to move but he didn't. His eyes turned crimson red once more. The Phobo's camper raised his blade to strike. He swung downward hitting his mark…. Percy caught the blade in his hands. He grinned sadistically at the Phobo's camper who paled in fear.

"I'll teach you fear." he said in a voice that struck fear in the hearts of men and gods. He snapped the celestial bronze blade in half like it was a paper plate. The Phobo's camper backed away in fear.

"Please don't hurt me!" he squealed. Percy chuckled. Something was wrong with him. I could tell it was still him. If you looked closely at his chest through the opening in his jacket, I could see tattoos fading and forming like it couldn't make its mind.

"Did you not attack me first arrogant child. It's time you were shown your place." His hand slipped around the guy's throat. He picked him up by throat. The guy was absolutely terrified. The campers stared in shock. The ones that knew Percy before knew he never reacted like this before. His hand started to squeeze. Annabeth eyes widened in fear.

"Percy stop this, this isn't you!" he regarded her with hate in his eyes.

"Shut up! " He yelled. I walked toward him. Something told me I could calm him down. As I walked to him, he regarded me with curiosity. The campers looked at me in shock that I would go near him in this state. I wrapped my arms around him and dug my face into the crook of his neck.

"Please stop Percy, for me." I asked softly but loud enough for everyone to hear. They looked at me like I was crazy. Percy's red eyes softened and he dropped the child of Phobo's on the floor who stared in shock at me. Annabeth was giving me a weird look. She mouthed counselor meeting after this. I glared at her but nodded. Percy's red eyes return to their original state. He sighed and returned the hug. When we ended our moment in front of the campers, Percy turned his attention back to the Phobo's kid who squeaked like a scared guinea pig. Percy had an irritated look on his face. He offered his hand to the kid who after staring at it for a couple minutes hesitantly took it. Once he was off the floor, he began to apologize heavily to Percy. That was amusing to watch.

"Enough apologizing kid. You attacked me at the wrong time and I let my anger get the best of me. I'm the one who should be apologizing." Percy said. The Phobo's kid looked shocked but nodded. Percy mouthed that he would be at the beach and he walked away. What had happened to him? Annabeth seemed to thinking the same thing.

"Call the Counselors and the Gods for a meeting."


	4. A Darkness Awakens

Chapter written by Palerider365

Percy POV

My back hurts beyond belief. It feels like something's trying to break out. I grunted in pain as I walked toward the beach. The campers backed off in fear. As I walked, I saw Jason walk by me. I gave him a curt nod. He understood and walked toward the big house. Their gonna have a meeting about me, I just know it. Once I reached the beach did I allow myself to give in to the pain. I nearly screamed in agony. All the rage, The memories of Tartarus were coming back to me. I could feel my teeth beginning to sharpen themselves. No! I won't allow myself to give in! I growled in anger, I could see the tattoos beginning to form on my body. I was so angry and I don't know why. I was starting to lose myself. Just as I was about to fade into the darkness, I felt someone placed their hand on my shoulder. A hooded woman was smiling sadly at me.

"Control it Perseus, you can do it!" She said. My eyes widened. I knew that voice. It's mother! She smiled at my realization. That smile made me warm inside. My teeth began to recede and the pain in my back subsided. I was losing consciousness. She laid me on the sand and kissed me on the forehead. She walked away and disappeared into the shadows of the forest. Everything went black.

Thalia POV

I sat in my chair, fuming in anger. Annabeth thinks she's the leader of this camp, thinks she can boss me around. The counselors sat a bit farther then me as we waited for the gods to show up. One by one they showed up in a flash of light. First came Poseidon, then the others. My father was the last to come and of course and he had to make it flashy. Lightning sparks flew everywhere as he teleported in. I heard my brother chuckle behind me. I couldn't help but giggle at my dad's theatrics. The gods snapped their fingers and replicas of their thrones appeared. They all sat down and looked at Annabeth expectantly.

"Daughter, why have you called this meeting?" Athena asked. Annabeth straightened herself out before answering.

"It's about Percy mom." The Gods perked up at this, especially Poseidon. I smirked, this was gonna be interesting.

"What's wrong with my son?" Poseidon demanded. I knew he would be like this and honestly I can't blame him.

" He's different, a Son of Phobo's, I think Danny was his name, attacked Percy when he insulted all of us for staring at him." This caught Ares's attention.

"So what's the problem?" he asked. Of course the war god would see nothing wrong. Athena was giving Annabeth a strange look.

"The problem was that we all thought he was going to kill him!" Annabeth nearly screamed. The campers nodded, young and old were scared of him. I snorted, cowards. Annabeth described what happened, she didn't dare lie while I was there. The gods were surprised at Percy's behavior but they were more surprised at what Athena said.

"So what you're telling us is that barnacle beards kid nearly killed a camper in self-defense?" Annabeth shook her head.

"Mother you don't understand, he wasn't the same Percy. He stopped because of Thalia." This is where I stood up. The gods gave me looks that I ignored. Nico chuckled; he knew that I was going to explode. I didn't say anything but motioned for Annabeth to continue.

"Anyway what I'm trying to say is that he's different. Percy would never have killed a camper! He would- "this is where I cut her off.

"Of course he's different! Anyone that spends over a year in hell wont come out the same!" I yelled. I was tired of this girl. I raised her better than this. My father who was smiling at me motioned for me to continue." Do you know what it's like to hear him scream in his sleep, begging Kronos's to stop whatever he was doing to him? Think of the tortures he went through, emotionally and physically. You saw those gods' forsaken scars! Think about how he felt when the people he was most loyal to, his family condemned him to hell, an innocent man sent to Tartarus by the one's he loved the most." Nico nodded in my direction. He personally saw Percy sometimes while he patrolled the underworld. Annabeth was red faced with rage. Some of the campers paled because of the anger in the room. The Gods looked guiltily at each other.

"Them memories of the Gods were altered." Annabeth spat out in rage. I nearly snapped right there. Roman and Greek leaned in anticipation for what's to come. I glared angrily at insolent child of Athena.

"Don't even try to excuse your actions. The Gods memories were altered. You camper's memories were not. Your memory was not altered either Annabeth. You knew Percy, Annabeth. You knew his fatal flaw and you still condemned him. Most of campers he fought alongside condemned him." Jason nodded in agreement. The gods were analyzing the argument. Annabeth was about to say something else but I stopped her.

"Shut up! I'm not finished yet. The truth seems to be is that a lot of you wanted him to be guilty. Jealously, envy... He's done a lot of things and never did he ask for a reward. He paid with blood and tears to protect you. He gave up godhood for you Annabeth! How many of you would have done that, He sacrificed so much for you all and how did you repay his selflessness, you betrayed him, all of you did. What was your reasoning Annabeth, jealous of all the attention he got? Your pride and selfishness saw an opportunity and took it? He was your damn boyfriend and you betrayed him!" I turned to the campers." You all were jealous of his achievements; we'll let me tell you something. Percy never wanted to be a hero, he wanted a normal life but he couldn't have it so he stuck with what he had and protected it, only for him to be stabbed in the back." The campers looked around with guilty faces. Some bowed their heads in shame. What have they done? Annabeth didn't give up however.

"You probably changed him you selfish bitch! You turned him against us; you probably took advantage of his weakened mind. Percy loves me, not you so back off!" now I was pissed beyond belief. How dare she blame me for his anger? How dare she blame him for his anger?

"Don't you dare blame me Annabeth Chase! You all accused him of treason and murder and you're surprised that he doesn't want anything to do with you." I took a breath to calm myself down while I could see the gods whispering among themselves. Poseidon looked angry.

"Now's he proven innocent and you want to be with him again?" you just want to use him for attention! All the things you've done to for Percy over the years, were they really for Percy or something to boost your pride!" Annabeth took a step back a bit. Something Athena noticed." You probably just strung him around till you realized you couldn't have Luke then jumped to second best which was Percy at the time!" the campers stared in shock at my accusation, some of the gods raised their eyebrows. Annabeth screamed in rage. Zeus, Hades and Poseidon were talking amongst themselves.

"You are trying to take him away from me!" Annabeth accused viciously. My eyes widened in shock." First Luke now Percy! Back off Thalia!" she screeched. I snapped. Lighting flashed through the sky, I could feel it. Thunder rumbled in my rage. My dad paled. Annabeth had fear in her eyes.

"If that's the way you wanna be fame whore!" I snarled. Annabeth pulled out her knife. Athena's eyes widened as did the campers. I pulled out Aegis and my spear. We circled each other. Annabeth was about to strike when a black blur disarmed her and slammed her into the wall.

Percy POV

I awoke, finding myself lying in the sand. I remembered everything from earlier. I shuddered when I thought about what would have happened had mother not been there. Thunder rumbled across the blue sky and lighting flashed throughout the clouds which were currently black storm clouds. I snarled, a feeling formed itself in my head. Thalia was in danger! I don't know how I know but I do. I ran as fast my legs could carry me. Red lightning bounced of my jacket. That's different. I couldn't believe how fast I was running. Everything was a blur. I burst through the door of the big house and set my eyes on my target. Annabeth was going to try to touch Thalia. I snarled and leaped like a tiger pounces on his prey. I slammed Annabeth against the wall, shocking everyone there. The Gods were startled by my appearance. I brushed myself off and stood before the gods. I bowed and then turned to Thalia.

"What happened?" I asked with extreme irritation in my voice. Thalia and the gods told me everything while the campers stayed silent. They were scared of me. I could tell some wished to approach me but they were too cowardly to do so. Some heroes. I turned toward Annabeth. Rage was clear as day in my eyes. She paled.

"You do not own me. As far as I'm concerned our relationship ended the day I went to hell." My eyes were red. I turned around and looked directly at Athena. She gasped when she saw my eyes.

"You talk to her because if I do…." I left the threat hanging. She nodded and beckoned Annabeth forward. The campers flinched when I looked at them. That made me smirk. I laid my eyes on Thalia and opened my arms. She smiled and jumped into my arms.

"Thank you for defending me Thals." She smiled at me. I took her hand and began walking to the door. I looked at Jason and Nico.

"You coming or what?" they seemed shocked but walked by us as we left the big house. I put an arm around Nico.

"How's the underworld?" Nico seemed shaken up. He regained his bearings and grinned.

"Not too bad unless you call Tantalus's complaining about how you left Tartarus bad. " I chuckled. Of course that pile of bones would complain. I turned to Jason.

"How's Camp Jupiter?" he grinned at me.

"Not bad at all, got some new campers and of course there's the usual fan girl scream when they hear your name." I blushed. Thalia didn't look too happy about that.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's wrong with your voice?" Nico asked. I gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" He gave me a look that said it all. Are you stupid? Thalia punched my shoulder.

"He means that your voice is deep and scary." I raised an eyebrow at Thalia while Jason and Nico snickered at me.

"You find me scary?" I asked. I kind of feared that answer. I hope I'm not scary to her.

"No not to me anyway, you sound hot but the wuss over here thinks you sound scary." I smirked at the "hot" part. Nico glared at Thalia like a kid that being teased by his older sisters. Jason was laughing hard at Nico. I couldn't help but join in. By the time we stopped, I realized how far we were from camp. We were at least two miles from camp. I tensed; there was monster energy around us. A tail came from the shadows and smashed me into a tree.

"Ugh!"I grunted in pain. What the hell was that? I opened my eyes to find Thalia in the grasp of Stheno and Nico held captive by Dr. Thorn, otherwise known as the manticore. Jason and was staring at the strongest of the Hydra. The Lernaean Hydra. How in the rivers of Hades did I not see this coming?

"Percy Jackson, come with us or these three die. Because of you, the giants and Titans lost two years ago! If you hadn't interfered then the earth would have been ours." Dr. Thorn said in a French accent. You would've thought that he would have grown out of that. I was torn, I was weaponless. I would have to go but what are the chances of them abiding by their promise. I looked at Thalia; she had a look of panic on her face.

"Don't you dare Jackson!" she yelled. Stheno smacked her across the face.

"Shut up you insolent girl!" my vision went red. The anger that had been building up in me was releasing. I roared in anger.

Jason POV (didn't think I would use him.")

That Gorgon smacked my sister! I was about to strike, Hydra or no Hydra when I heard Percy roar. I've seen his eyes turn red before but never like this. He was horrifying. His leather jacket ripped apart as his muscles grew. His skin had paled to a lighter shade and black tattoos literally appeared on his body. What the hell is happening! His green now red eyes glowed a little and his pupils turned into reptilian like slits like that on a demon. His teeth sharpened themselves and black wings sprung from his back. He was screaming in pain as he got on his knees, grabbing his forehead like he was trying to hold something back but couldn't. His wings had black feathers that glimmered in the light. He had stopped screaming. A demonic aura swept the area to a degree that I could barely stand. There's no way the gods can't have not noticed this aura. I turned toward the monsters that held us and they were shaking in fear. Percy's hands were claw like and monstrous. He stood up and brushed himself off. I finally got a better look at him. I was afraid. This can't be Percy. Percy looked absolutely terrifying. His red eyes scanned us and then the monsters. When they stopped on Thalia, they softened to a degree. I wonder why. He returned his attention to the monsters. They backed away in fear. He laughed a cold spine chilling laugh that promised death. He walked slowly toward us. His eyes glowed in the darkness that swept the area.

"You will be the first to face my wrath."


	5. A Devil, A Mother and a Mate

Chapter written by Palerider365

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO sadly. If I did, Percabeth probably wouldn't have happened. (I removed the author's notes but this one is spot on so I felt it best to keep it.)

Thalia POV

I froze in shock as Percy transformed into the being he is now. It was him and it wasn't him. He had tattoos on his chest, they were tribal like. His black wings were probably five times his size but when he folded them, they were just as big as he was. In reality, well to me anyway, he didn't change much.

Well besides the teeth which looked sharp, the wings and the tattoos…. Oh yeah his eyes too. Instead of the green I loved, they were a beautiful but dangerous red.

He started to walk toward us like an angel of death. I could feel Stheno shaking in fear. I turned toward my brother and Nico. Dr. Thorn and the Hydra were backing away slowly.

"Little insect, you will be the first to feel my wrath." Percy taunted as he continued to walk forward.

That broke the dam. Once he was in five feet of us. What happened next I can't explain for it happened too fast for my eyes to follow. I saw Dr. Thorn's tale move as to throw a spike at Percy and the next thing I heard was the Hydra screeching. I looked towards the hydra heads. They had a spike in their eyes and they were bleeding. I looked toward Percy and he was facing the hydra like he had just thrown the spike. He slowly turned back towards Dr. Thorn with a big smile on his face.

"Your turn!" Dr. Thorn ran like hell. He dropped Nico and ran toward the forest area. He didn't get very far. Percy laughed coldly and sprung into the air, some black feathers fell off his wings.

He flew to Thorn in a matter of seconds. You could see the shadow over Thorn as he ran. Percy landed right in front of him and he screamed in terror. A sadistic grin was plastered on Percy's face. If you ever looked into the eyes of a snake or something, this is how you would feel. You would be frozen and wouldn't be able to move. That's exactly what I saw in Thorns eyes.

Percy with speed like lighting spun Thorn around and grabbed his tail. He squeezed and Thorn screamed in pain. Percy swung him around by his tail and smashed him into a tree.

Stheno was quivering in fear. The Hydra was whimpering. Jason looked scared while Nico seemed to be in shock.

Percy walked over to the damaged manticore and once again grabbed him by his tail. Thorn begged for mercy but he was asking the wrong guy. I flinched when Percy, with one swift pull, ripped off Thorn's tail, bone and flesh splattered. Thorn was in agony. Percy held the ripped off appendage and gazed at the point. He picked up Thorn by his throat and slammed the pointy end of his tail into his neck. It went through like a knife through butter. More monster blood spurted out and Percy dropped Thorn's corpse. It hit the ground with a thud and turned to dust.

Stheno who had been pretty much paralyzed and shaking in fear let go of me and backed away nervously.

Jason turned around and noticed that the Hydra was gone. Percy noticed it too. His eyes scanned the surroundings before flapping his wings and jumping into the air. He flew to the left of me into the forest.

We all looked at the shadows where he flew in. Stheno was shaking uncontrollably in fear; I could hear her sharp teeth chatter. Minutes went by and we heard nothing. Suddenly we heard the agonizing screams and whelps of pain from the Hydra. Every time it screamed, we all flinched.

What happened in Tartarus, why is Percy like this? The weird thing is, I'm not afraid of him. I'm only drawn closer to him. No matter what form or shape he's in, I will always love him. Yes I admit it, I love Percy Jackson. It just took me this long to realize it. I looked to Jason and Nico they were looking horror struck. I guess to them, I must have looked crazy standing there watching the events, watching Percy in slight horror, morbid fascination and a little bit of excitement which I hope they couldn't see, or else they would really think I lost it.

The screams stopped and everything was silent. We could hear the beating of wings. We looked up to see Percy holding a hydra ten times his size by its neck. All the other heads on the hydra looked like they were burned off by lightning. The hydra was dying. Percy grinned sadistically.

A shiver went down our spines. He tossed the hydra into the air and flew higher to meet it. His fist sparked with red electricity. He raised his fist and smashed it into the stomach of the airborne hydra. It exploded. He gently descended onto the ground. He didn't regard Jason or Nico.

He just nodded at me. I couldn't help but grin. He's still in there. His eyes landed on Stheno and he snarled, making us all jump. His teeth were bared and his eyes were glowing. He pointed at Stheno.

"You! You will feel pain for what you have done!" He said. He disappeared only to reappear right next to me with his fist planted into Stheno's gut. She screamed in pain and shock.

Percy grabbed her by her snake hair then pulled her towards him. He smiled ever so sadistically and rammed his fist into her face, probably busting her nose .His smile turned into an angry frown and smashed her into a tree. He continued to smash her against the tree with enough force to bring down a building. Stheno couldn't even make a noise or resist, her body looked tensed trying to deal with the pain.

Percy held her by her hair and looked at Nico and Jason. He couldn't recognize them. Oh no! He threw Stheno at them. She screamed as she collided with Jason. Jason held his side in pain.

As he was about to get up, Percy tossed Nico at him. Both smashed into the ground. Percy looked at them, completely ignoring me and rested his eyes back on Stheno who was trying to crawl away.

He chuckled evilly and walked toward her. I took my chance and ran to my brother and Nico. I got on my knees and helped them get up. Jason looked at me worryingly.

"What's wrong with him, he was attacking the monsters then he attacks us!" he nearly yelled. I shook my head, tears threatening to fall. Nico was frowning heavily.

"He's not in control." Nico said. I gave him a weird look as did my brother. What did he mean?

"What do you mean Nico?" Jason asked. Eww I caught the "Jason" it's almost as bad as the "Percy." Nico looked serious.

"What I mean is that earlier, when his eyes were turning red, it looked like he was trying to hold something back. A dark energy pours from him but it's not evil." Jason looked skeptically at Nico.

"Not evil dude, he thrashed us." Nico shook his head. I was just as confused as my brother.

"You don't understand, I can feel his aura. He's so angry that he can't tell who we are except for Thalia." Nico said. Both boys looked at me expectantly. I didn't know what to say.

"I don't know why he responds to me the way he does." I said. Nico nodded in understanding.

"Thals, this energy was always there, it was just hidden by the energy of the sea. I'm guessing his time in Tartarus awoke whatever what was inside of him. Jason and Thalia feel his energy and tell me what you feel." We did as were told. I could feel Percy's aura as he trashed Stheno. It wasn't the carefree aura anymore. It was filled with sadness and pain, hatred and resentment…. And love. Jason looked at me and Nico.

"Can you feel love in his aura?" he asked. Nico and I nodded. Jason looked confused.

"I'm guessing that ever since the campers backstabbed Percy, the anger and resentment just stuck with him and this is the product of it. I wonder if he could control it but that's off topic. Who does he love that's keeping his humanity in check? I know for a fact he would've killed us already if he had lost his humanity. Percy's still in there." Nico finished.

I smiled. Percy was in there. Is there a chance to bring him back? As we continued to talk, we heard the most agonizing scream in our lives. We turned around. my skin was a bit green. Percy had ripped the snake hair right out of her scalp, half her body was missing and it looked like most of her scales had been ripped off of her. Percy had that look of pure hatred on his face. Percy then went on to start ripping pieces of flesh from her body with his clawed fingers.

"Never touch what is mine!" he roared. He continued to he continued ripping skin and flesh off, you could see bone in some places. I couldn't take it anymore; Percy needed me even if he didn't realize it.

"Percy stop! Please this isn't you. Don't give into your hatred!" Percy's red eyes widened. He looked confused. Tears were rolling down my cheeks. He gave one last look at Stheno before ramming his hand in a spear like motion through her heart. She exploded in a pile of dust. Percy stood up with that confused look on his face. It looked like he was trying to remember something.

"Thalia?" he said. I nodded. Jason and Nico looked like they figured something out.

"Yeah it's me Seaweed brain or should I say bird brain." He still looked so confused yet so content at the same time. It was like watching a child. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around my dark angel. He stiffened in shock. Probably wondering why he didn't want to tear me apart. I looked up to his pale face. His red eyes gazed into mine.

"Thalia." He said once more. Complete recognition was in his crimson orbs. His hard eyes softened to the level I'm used to. His red eyes faded till they were back to his Sea green. Jason and Nico watched carefully. Percy grunted as his wings folded themselves completely into his back. His skin regained its tan and the tattoo markings faded. He smiled gently at me.

"You brought me back." He said before he passed out into my arms. I blushed but hid it and struggled trying to hold him. Nico and Jason came to my aid. Jason asked the question that was on my mind.

"How did you bring him back Thals?" Nico was grinning at me like he knew something I didn't. I shrugged to my brother's question.

"I don't know?" Nico seemed bothered by something.

"Guys let's head to Sally's apartment. I can feel the gods heading our way, this would kind of incriminate Percy and us with we stuck around. I would prefer to keep my friend out of Tartarus till he learns to control his new powers." I nodded as did Jason. We will stick by Percy's side till the very end. My brother and I picked up Percy and grabbed onto Nico. We nodded and soon we shadow traveled to Sally's house.

Still Thalia POV

Of course Nico couldn't shadow travel us inside of the house? He claims that it's rude but this is kind of an emergency. Besides Percy's not that light. Jason and I struggled trying to pick this guy up. I didn't know better, I would have thought we were picking up a Cyclops. Percy's lucky it's not fat, just muscle.

Nico urgently knocked on the door at eight o clock at night. What I don't understand is that it was three when Nico shadow traveled us here. I'll ask him later. After Nico finished knocking, we heard movement on the other side of the door. Sally opened the door and smiled at us. Then she noticed Percy. She gasped in shock. She had been told that Percy had died and now here he is. She was pissed.

"What happened!" she demanded, her face scrunched up with worry. I sighed and asked her if we could put Percy on the couch. She nodded and helped us inside the house. With a lot of effort, we managed to put the big lug onto the couch. He looked so peaceful; I brushed his hair out of his eyes and sighed. Sally brought us some hot chocolate and cookies. We all sat down at the table in the kitchen.

"Explain." She said in a commanding voice. I had to urge to bow but held it in. Nico began explaining the events that happen yesterday and today and Percy's terrifying transformation. She paled a bit and took a look at her son as if too see that it's still him.

"What happened to my baby boy? Who did this to him!" she cried out. Shadows loomed over us and a soft but strong voice was heard.

"I can answer that Sally Jackson." We all turned around wildly in the direction of the feminine voice. On the couch next to Percy was a hooded woman with beautiful pale skin. She had black long hair from what I could tell and her eyes were red then black then back to red. The red was like Percy's in his darker form. Nico and Sally seemed to know the person.

"Nyx." They said. We all bowed fast when we realized that the primordial goddess of the Night stood before us. She seemed bothered by the bowing.

"Don't bow, it's irritating and weird." She said. I couldn't help but chuckle. That sounded exactly like what Percy would say. Nyx looked at me, clearly amused like she knew exactly what I was thinking. She returned her attention to Sally.

"Eighteen years ago, considering Percy's birthday is next month, I had wished for a child. My husband Erebus was willing to have another but I didn't want a child god. No I wanted a Demigod. Erebus was a bit upset but I said I would stay faithful to him so we made a plan. On the night of August eighteenth, Percy was conceived in your womb." We all nodded. We knew most of this but what plan? She seemed to get more serious.

"That night while you rested, I visited you and opened your womb. I placed one of my fertile eggs and Erebus's seed inside your womb, merging it with the egg that held little Percy. Doing so made him a demigod like no other. He is three fourths divine one fourth mortal. Just like he is your biological son Sally, he is also mine and Erebus. He is a Son of Nyx and Erebus, A Son of Poseidon and you." Wow that's a lot of information to take in. So Percy is more God then he's human. He's the son of the darkest, not evil darkest gods. I thought my conception was weird. I looked to my brother and Nico to see how they were taking it. Jason was pale and Nico who looked downright excited. Nyx noticed as well. I look to Sally who was trying to comprehend that information.

"Why are you excited, son of Hades?" Nyx asked him. Nico smiled.

"I'm excited because Percy can use the powers of shadows and other things that are close to my domain. I'm not the oddball anymore." Nyx smiled gently at him and stroked Percy's hair. I had to ask something while Jason stayed quite.

"What about his transformation?" I asked. Nyx frowned and Sally perked up at my question.

"Percy's transformation is normal; it's something all my children can do if they pleased. That's a family secret dont go spilling that out. We don't want a paranoid Zeus at the moment. Anyway he should be able to control it but he can't because of Aether." Aether, the primordial of upper heaven? I wondered. Nico looked grim.

"He placed an enchantment to make Percy uncontrollable due to his war with Erebus didn't he?" Nico asked. Nyx nodded gravely and Sally looked downright murderous.

"Because Percy is powerful and a son of Erebus, Aether did that to him out of spite. Now Percy can't control his power during the day." We gasped at the meaning of her words." He can control his transformations and himself during the night. You noticed that he was irritable today, well that's because he's more comfortable in my domain. Now don't worry about Percy at the moment." I wanted to yell out why but kept my mouth shut. Nyx continued." Hemera found out about what Aether did to my son and placed an enchantment that will help Percy control himself and possibly destroy the curse." We all leaned in, excited at the prospect of saving Percy.

"Percy needs to find his mate, the one he destined for in this universe to be with. Only she can control him in the state he is in at the moment. The only others that can do what she can do is myself, Sally and Erebus. Sadly Poseidon can't do the same." Crap, Nico, Sally and Jason turned toward me.

"Percy listened to you." I blushed. It isn't possible. Nyx smiled at my embarrassment.

"Young Percy's fate is bound to you. Only you can break his curse and give him control during the day."


	6. A Late Night Flight

Chapter written by Palerider365

Percy POV

I listened closely as my Mother conversed with my mom and Thalia. My eyes were closed but not too tightly so I didn't draw any attention to myself. During my eavesdropping I learned of my origins. I always knew I wasn't normal, even by Demigod standards. I am a Son of Erebus, Nyx and Poseidon and I'm quite proud to say it. I nearly sighed in relief when Nyx said that my transformation was normal but I got angry when she said that Aether had cursed me to anger my father. So much for being a god of light and upper heaven. As far as I'm concerned, he should be rotting in Tartarus. When Mother said that I was bound to Thalia, I understood why she could bring me back. I love her, I never thought I would love again after Annabeth and here I am, in love once more. I opened my eyes and raised myself off the couch. I heard gasps and I grinned at my mom and friends. I was tackled by an overly excited mom. She was crying and I felt immense guilt even though I knew it wasn't my fault I was sent to Tartarus. My chest was soaked in tears seeing on how I wasn't wearing my jacket. Crap! I wore that before I transformed. Gods dammit, I liked that jacket!

"My baby boy is back!" she sobbed. I patted her on the back gently. Nyx or Mother as I call her smiled at the sight. Jason, Thalia and Nico wore face splitting grins. My mom let go and sat back in her seat. She told me that Paul was at work so he couldn't see me. I smiled sadly at that but didn't say anything. Mother gave me the evil eye.

"You were eavesdropping weren't you?" I froze, there is no way she noticed me. She must've noticed me tense up because she began to laugh.

"Did you really think that I didn't notice? I'm not a Primordial for nothing Son." I blushed and scratched the back of my head sheepishly. I turned around and noticed that Thalia looked scared for some reason. I gave Jason a questioning look which he responded with his own. Nico made a go on gesture. I sighed and turned to both of my moms.

"Excuse me but Thalia and I need to talk alone." Thalia paled and everyone nodded. I offered my hand to her, she took it with some hesitation and we walked out of the room and went to the balcony of my apartment. We both just stared at the moon.

"What is wrong Thalia?" I asked as gently as I could. I hope she isn't scared of me. I think I would kill myself if she feared me. She knows I would never hurt her right?

"Nothing is wrong Percy." She said. Why must she lie to my face?

"No something is wrong so tell me and I can help you." Why was she so nervous? I can't help if she won't tell me what the problem is. She looked up to me with those blue eyes I get lost in these days.

"It's just that... I understand if you are disgusted with the fact that you're bound... To me-"I didn't let her finish. I brought her closer to me and kissed her with all the passion I had. Her eyes widened in shock and after a minute, she closed them and returned the kiss. My back began to ache as it grew more heated. My black wings extended out of my back and wrapped around us like a cocoon, shielding us from the dangers of the world. She ended the kiss and rested her head on my chest. I smiled and held her close.

"You are my Soul mate Thalia and I don't plan on letting you go." I could feel her smile against my chest. Then she noticed my wings.

"Percy, your wings." I nodded and offered her my hand. She took it with no hesitation. I picked her up bridal style and looked over the edge of the balcony. This felt all too natural to me. Thalia looked at me worryingly.

"Percy what are you doi- AHHH! " I jumped over the edge and we began to free-fall. She clung tightly to me. She was scared, I didn't like that. I spread my wings and are fall slowed to almost nothing and I began to flap them. Flying felt so weird but right at the same time. As I began to get control, Thalia opened her eyes and looked at the city of New York.

"Percy, it's beautiful!" She nearly yelled. That earned her a smile. I too was star struck by the beauty but I wasn't looking at the city. I was looking at her. We flew for about three hours; we went over Long Island, Queens etc. before returning back to my mom's apartment. We gently landed on the balcony; some of my black feathers flew around us. One of them caught my interest though. It was a white feather. It was smaller than my feathers and I know it didn't belong to me. I gave a questioning look to Thalia but she shrugged. She gave me a hard hug.

"So what are we Percy?" She asked with hope in her voice. I could hear a purring in the back of my mind and I felt warm inside.

"You could say we are dating but I think the more appropriate term is mates." She grinned and gave me a quick peck before grabbing my hand. My wings curled themselves and went back into my back with a sharp whistling sound. We walked hand in hand back into the apartment. As we walked back into living room, we met the smiling faces of both my moms, Nico and Jason.

"What?" We said in unison. Mother had a mischievous look in her eyes.

"So how was your romantic flight?" She said teasingly. I was probably as red as a tomato. I looked at Thalia and she was an unnatural shade of red. Everyone started to laugh and I couldn't help but join in. this is how it should be. We should be able to enjoy our time on this planet, have a family. No more wars or conflict. Sadly, that day will probably never come.

Meanwhile at Camp Half-Blood

The Olympian Council and the Half-bloods were conversing about the mysterious energy spike that happened a couple hours ago. Not long after the four children of the Big Three had left. Annabeth was in the corner sobbing, Percy had literally had shown her, her place. She could see those eyes gazed at her with disgust still. Athena looked sympathetically at her daughter but it was her fault.

"That energy was like a god." Zeus nearly yelled. Everyone nodded in agreement. Ares was sent to investigate the area where it was detected and he found a gorgon's head, a disfigured Hydra's head and a manticore foot. Spoils of war from dead monsters. He also found black feathers; they were unlike anything he's ever seen. Hades seemed worried.

"Brother, I've only felt a power like that from Thanatos but this one was darker." That spiked the interest of Athena.

"Is it possible that it was a sibling of Thanatos? The Children of Nyx aren't exactly social and it's rare for them to make an appearance." Hades shook his head at Athena's question.

"No, it was too powerful to be one of his siblings. It felt like pure darkness that can only be found in my realm but at the same time it felt like an energy signature of Nyx's children." Everyone was confused by the new prospect of a being that strong.

"I found a lot of black feathers." Ares said. That got everyone's attention. Hades snatched one of the feathers and examined it. It looked a lot like Thanato's feathers. He stuck it in his pocket. The Olympians looked at the black feathers with weariness. You could still feel some of the left over power from the feathers. Zeus looked grave.

"We must consider the fact that the being could be hostile. Don't go attacking it if you think that you know what the creature is. Report it to us and we will assist you. Meeting adjourned." Everyone nodded and the gods flashed out. Hades flashed to the Underworld to his Throne room.

"Thanatos come to me." He said. Seconds later a black winged dark skinned male appeared before him.

"Lord Hades." He said. Hades gave him a stern look. Something that made Thanatos look at him questionably for.

"Call your siblings, they have permission to come to my realm, I need to speak with them." Thanatos nodded and closed his eyes. Seconds later, Seventeen of his siblings appeared. Hades gave them a critical eye.

"Where are the others?" He asked. Thanatos gave him a critical eye.

"Some of my siblings have important matters to attend to Lord Hades" Hades nodded.

"So have you all learned of the black feathered being that destroyed the original Hydra, Stheno the Gorgon and the original Manticore?" They all nodded. Eris had an excited look on her face which was unusual on the face of the goddess of discord. Something that Hades noticed.

"What are you excited about Eris?" He asked. Her siblings looked at her questionably.

"Our baby brother has awoken." Realization shown upon them all besides Hades who was getting irritated.

"Baby brother? Nyx had another child?" Hades asked. They all nodded in confirmation. Disbelief was on his face.

"Why wasn't everyone alerted of this?" he demanded. Lyssa, goddess of madness glared at the Lord of the Dead.

"Mother doesn't trust the Olympians, well mainly Zeus anyway." Hades sighed and nodded in understanding. His brother would be paranoid about the power and try to kill the child.

"Who is he?" He asked pleadingly. The children of Nyx looked at each other and made a silent agreement.

"We will tell you who he is if you swear on the Styx not to reveal who he is." They said in unison. The River Nymph Styx who was there at the moment glared at Hades dangerously. Hades sighed, he understood their distrust, the children of Nyx are a dark brood and were often mistrusted.

"I swear upon the River Styx not to reveal the identity of the child of Nyx." Nemesis looked at him approvingly.

"You know who the boy is Hades." The Keres said in unison. The lord of the Dead gave her a confused look.

"I do?" he asked. Charon nodded to his master.

"You do Lord Hades; after all he is your nephew." Charon said. Hades eyes bugged out of his head. It wasn't possible, he couldn't believe it.

"Percy Jackson." He said in disbelief. They all nodded, some looked fond of their brother. Thanatos decided to take over.

"He is a child of not only our mother but a child of Erebus as well." Hades almost fell off his throne. This wasn't possible.

"But he's son of Poseidon!" he yelled. The Children of Nyx began to explain how he was born and how he is a child of three gods. After they finished, Hades slumped on his throne and grabbed his head.

"If this is true then is very powerful." They all nodded with pride. Family was important to them because everyone but their family is scared of them or fears them in some way. They began to explain his curse and how he needs to find his soul mate, they also said they had a suspicion he probably found her. Hades nodded in understanding. The curse sounded like something Aether would do. After they finished they all glared hard at the King of the Dead.

"If the Olympians try to harm our brother, let them know that they will have all of the children of Nyx against them and not just the god ones." They all said in unison. The most prominent was Hypnos. Hades paled at the thought. His family needs to be careful. Not only will they anger Nyx and Erebus, they will anger Percy's siblings and that includes the monster ones. Cyclops from Poseidon and Hellhounds and others from Nyx.

"Zeus, you better be careful up there."


	7. The Family of the Prince

Chapter written by Palerider365

Percy POV

My mother, Nyx had left. Nico and Jason were sleeping on the couch and Thalia was sleeping beside me. I played with her soft black hair. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing softly. She was curled up and her head rested on my chest. I couldn't sleep at all. I felt restless and restricted. I knew what I needed to do. I gently laid Thalia onto a pillow and opened my bedroom window. I took a look outside. The sky was filled with countless stars; the constellation of the huntress ran across the sky. The lights of New York shone brightly throughout the night. I sighed and hopped out of my window. I free fell for a good ten seconds before letting my wings free. It felt so natural to do this. I flapped my dark wings and flew off into the night sky. Hidden by the clouds, I watched over my city, looking for anything that might reveal that the gods know of my existence. Lightning flashed throughout the sky. They knew something. I landed on top of the point of the empire state building. Some my feathers scattered around me and I leaned forward and looked toward my city. I felt a familiar dark presence behind me and I smiled.

"Mother." I heard a soft chuckle and I couldn't help but do the same.

"How did you know I was there?" She asked as she floated beside me. I smirked, my green eyes changed to a red color to match hers.

"I sense all that happens in the night. You are my mother after all. I know when you are there." I said. She seemed pleased and stood silently next to me, observing the beauty and chaos of New York. No words were needed to be spoken between us. We both felt at ease in the domain of the Night. A power reading appeared in my senses and I raised an eyebrow toward my mother. These energy signatures were too much like my own. Nyx shrugged and we waited for a couple minutes. Two shadows appeared before us and two figures stepped out. Eris Goddess of Discord and Thanatos God of Death. My brother and sister if I remember correctly about the other children my mother haves. I've only met Thanatos on one occasion and that was during the quest for the eagle of Camp Jupiter. Eris approached my mother.

"Mother!" She nearly yelled, her arms spread out for an embrace that Nyx gladly accepted. I smiled gently. I remember things that I hadn't because of Mother. I can remember Eris watching me as a child. A black feathered being flying over me, my brother and sister have been watching me my entire life. Thanatos nodded to me with a small smile on his face. My sister had let go of my mother and looked at e nervously. I chuckled and held out my arms. Her face lit up in a grin and she eagerly accepted the hug. Us children of Nyx need to stick together don't we? When she let go, I noticed the smiles on my brother and mother's face. I smiled in return. I returned my attention to my sister.

"Sister." Eris smiled. She chuckled softly.

"Do you remember?" She asked. I nodded and she smiled happily. I shook hands with my brother; no words were needed between us.

"Perseus." Thanatos called. I gave him my attention. He had a worried look on his face. What was bothering him?

"If you ever need assistance, call for your brothers and sisters. We will come to your aid." I nodded and Eris and Thanatos flashed out. I began to realize how long I was out, I could see the faint outline of the sun rising. I needed to get out of here! My mother nodded and flashed out, not before giving me a hug though. I hopped off the empire state building and flew as fast as I could to my mother's apartment. I think I broke the sound barrier when I heard a sonic boom from behind me, my black feathers scattered behind me. Before I knew it, I was at the window of my room. I opened the windows and hopped in before the sunlight could touch me. My winds retracted into my back and my eyes reverted back to normal. I shuddered in pain before dropping to my knees. I breathed heavily. This is the effect that the day has on me. I got up slowly and laid down gently next to Thalia. My eyes closed and I began to sleep.

Thalia POV

My eyes fluttered open and I noticed I wasn't sleeping on my pillow. I was resting on the perfectly crafted chest of my boyfriend. He looked really tired. I kissed his cheek and decided to let him sleep. I crawled out of bed and looked through his drawers. I found a pair of shorts and one of his shirts and ran to the bathroom. After a quick shower, I walked to the kitchen only to find Jason and Nico gorging themselves on Sally's pancakes. Sally was cheery this morning, making another batch of pancakes with a smile on her face. Paul was reading the newspaper, sipping some orange juice while reading the articles. Sally greeted me warmly.

"Thalia! Good morning." I nodded and Jason and Nico grinned with their mouths full of pancakes and syrup. I turned up my face in disgust.

"I don't like seafood!" I yelled in mock anger. Nico's eyes held a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Then why do you date a fish boy?" We all roared with laughter. Jason had tears running down his face; he was clutching his stomach in laughter. I sighed but had a grin on my face. I picked up a plate of pancakes and sat at the table with the two idiots plus Paul. As I ate, I began to wonder when Percy would wake up. Shuffling sounds was heard outside the kitchen and speak of the devil. My boyfriend walked in with a tired expression on his face. He was only wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. His hair was slightly wet from his shower. Dark shadows were under his eyes but he had a smile plastered on his face. He walked over to the table and gave me a peck on the lips and said good morning to everyone. Percy grabbed a plate and stacked it with twelve pancakes in all sorts of flavors. We weren't really shocked by the amount. His stomach is an endless abyss. We all sat and ate our food, the occasional conversation here and there. We all noticed all exhausted he seemed to be. He must've noticed our stares because one of his eyebrows rose with a questioning look in his eyes. The shoulder of his t-shirt rolled off his shoulder and Sally gasped, looking at his back in horror.

"Is that a tattoo Perseus Jackson?" She yelled accusingly. Percy's eyes widened in surprise and he tried to look at his back. I chuckled at his stupidity and held out my hand.

"Give me the shirt." I said. He sighed and started to take it off when a mischievous gleam showed in his eyes.

"It's a bit weird that you're asking this right in front of my parents." He said with a smirk. I blushed and Jason and Nico snickered behind me. He gave me the shirt and his mom began to examine his back, Paul looked at the tattoo with curiosity.

"Interesting." He murmured. We all gave him a questioning look. He adjusted his glasses with a bit of nervousness.

"This symbol, it's the symbol of Nyx, Primordial Goddess of the Night." Paul said. My eyes widened but Percy just snorted.

"Why am I not surprised?" Sally seemed to have calmed down about the tattoo thing and continued to eat. Surprisingly Percy, Nico and Jason were already finished. Paul shook his head, muttering something about pigs. I chuckled quietly.

"So when are we going back to camp?" Jason asked. Percy's eyes narrowed in annoyance. I couldn't really blame him; I can only hope he can forgive. If he can't, it will only tear him apart. He sighed.

"Can we travel by night?" Percy asked. Sally seemed worried but we nodded. We didn't have a problem with it. Hours passed by and before we knew it, it was eleven at night. Percy had donned a new leather jacket, courtesy of his mother. This time he had a shirt under it. I matched the look except my jacket was shorter. Nico and Jason were dressed in a simple t-shirt and jeans. We said our goodbyes and went to the rooftops of the apartment. Jason and Nico were giving us looks. They were confused on why we were up here. We took a glance at Percy. The moonlight rested upon him, caressing his face. He looked so peaceful, all the tension was gone. His green eyes were staring at the huntress running across the sky, the light of the constellation rested upon me. He smiled. He started to run to the edge. Jason and Nico went wide eyed.

"What are you doing?" Nico yelled. Percy ignored him and leaped off the building headfirst in a dive. Jason ran to the edge in alarm. I smiled. Once he reached the edge he was pushed back by winds. I heard the flap of wings and Percy shot up straight into the sky. His wings were magnificent in the moonlight. They fit him perfectly. He opened his eyes and I noticed something. He had heterochromia. One eye was green and the other was red, one pupil was normal and the other a reptilian slit. Jason stood up and looked upon Percy in awe. A black feather landed in the palm of Nico's hand. He stuck it in his pocket with an excited look on his face. Percy landed on the roof with deadly silence, only the winds being pushed by his wings were felt and heard. He offered his hand to me and I gladly took it. My fear of heights doesn't apply when I'm with him. He wrapped his arms around me and picked me up bridal style. I just sighed and rested my head against his chest. Jason seemed to have caught on what we were going to do. He sighed and told Nico to get on his back. Nico grumbled in embarrassment but got on his back. Together, Percy and Jason ran to the edge of the building. Nico was holding onto Jason's back tightly with fear. Together we leaped off the building into a free fall. It got my adrenaline up really fast. Jason and Percy curved upward and we shot up into the air. As we flew into the sky, I heard a little boy saying something to his mother while pointing at us.

"Mommy, an angel!" The mother didn't seem to be concerned with it; she didn't even look in our direction.

"That's nice sweetie." The boy pouted but waved to us. I smiled gently and waved back. The boy picked up a black feather that landed on his head. He yelled a thank you. Percy just chuckled and together we flew farther upward into the clouds. My eyelids were starting to get heavy. Percy looked at me with amusement.

"Sleep." He commanded. It was like magic, my eyes closed and I was gone.

Percy POV

I waited till Thalia's breathing became regular. I gently rocked her to sleep in the sky. My turned my attention to Nico, he was a sleep, still tightly holding onto Jason. Jason smiled at the sleeping form of his sister. He nodded his approval to me. I grinned happily. As I smiled, I began to wonder how Zeus didn't know I was in his domain. I let my senses go wild; it was like having radar in my head. I felt multiple signatures of energy in the sky with us. I looked toward my left and saw the faint outline of my brother Thanatos. I looked to my right and saw Eris flying alongside me. Next to her was Philotes, my sister and goddess of friendship and affection. Above me were the Oneiroi or dream gods, Morpheus, Icelos and Phantasos. They were giving Thalia a very good dream, judging by the smile on her face I was right. Below me were my sister Nemesis and my brother Moros. If I looked down to earth, I could see the faint outline of hundreds of Hellhounds. They howled to me in the night. I hope this doesn't wake Thalia up. I had the urge to howl in return. My teethe extended and became more fanglike. Jason couldn't see my siblings but he was looking at me curiously. I raised my head and let out a howl to my hellhound brothers and sisters. Jason eyes widened when he heard howls in return and looked down. He saw all of them; he had a fearful look on his face. He looked at me directly in the eyes and became calm. If they aren't a threat to me then they aren't a threat to him. He nodded. So my siblings were sheltering me from Zeus. That thought made me smile. I nearly stopped in alarm when I felt a powerful energy signature, more powerful than anything I've ever felt before right next to me. A man flew next to me. He had black hair styled almost exactly like me, come to think of it; he looked like an older me. His eyes were cool. The sclera of his eye was black and his eyes were a yellow color. He wore an outfit nearly identical to mine. All he didn't have were feather wings. He had black dragon like wings. I knew this man. He placed his hand on my shoulder. I felt another hand on my shoulder and saw my mother smiling at me, her black hair swinging gently in the wind. She seemed happier than ever. I turned my attention back to the man, I started to choke up. I've seen those eyes before.

"Dad." I choked out. The man grinned and nodded. He seemed to be at peace just like I was.

"You have made me proud my son." He said softly, his deep voice however rang throughout the night. My siblings smiled at him, even the ones that weren't his children. He gave me one last look.

"Remember that I am always watching over you." He said firmly. He started to disappear with the darkness and soon faded away, leaving one last message to me.

"Remember who you are." I whimpered a bit at the loss of contact but I felt more alive than ever before. Soon my siblings began to fade, waving their goodbyes to me and like my dad, they left me a message.

"We will always be there, never forget that." They all whispered and they disappeared into the darkness of the night. Only my mother remained. She pecked me on the cheek.

"Take care my son, remember, and if you ever seek solitude then come to our domains. We love you, don't forget it." She disappeared in the darkness. My cheeks and eyes were wet. We touched down gently on the ground at the entrance to camp Half-blood. My wings folded themselves back into my back. Jason nodded and ran off to the Hades cabin to put Nico back in there. I sighed and walked to the Poseidon cabin with my angel in my arms. I'm never truly alone. Even if my friends left me, I have a family to go too and that's all that matters.


	8. A Mysterious Warrior and a Prophecy

Chapter written by Palerider365

Percy POV

I ate breakfast silently, ignoring the stares from the campers. Thalia was still asleep and I didn't want to disturb her so I decided to go eat breakfast. I had a new jacket courtesy of my mother. It was a black leather jacket with red tribal designs that looked like they resembled my fathers, a trident surrounded by darkness. I realized something as I watched Thalia sleep last night. The darkness within me is tamed only when I am around her. I think she can control me if I lose control. I hope I'm right. Annabeth stormed into the dining pavilion with an arm full of … black feathers.

"Guys! Look what I found!" She exclaimed. The campers rushed to her to see what she had. Twelve bright flashes erupted in the room and stood before us was the Olympian council. Everyone bowed besides me. I casually ate my frosted flakes without even looking at them. I could feel the killing intent emanating from some of them but I ignored it. I'm aware of what they can do but they aren't aware what I can do.

"Percy." My dad said warningly. I ignored him; I finished my frosted flakes and walked out, ignoring the cry of outrage from Ares. I walked to the forest, I could feel light energy but it wasn't the good kind of light. It was evil and filled with killing intent. I jumped into the trees, hopping from one branch to another in the direction of the evil presence. When I arrived, I found myself at a clearing in the forest. In the middle of the clearing was a warrior who looked like a heavily armored angel. He had gold plate armor with gold wings. He held a massive sword and a shield as big as himself. His glowing blue eyes looked into my very soul. I jumped down and walked into the clearing. His eyes never left me.

"So, you've come, Dark Prince." The angelic warrior said in a hollow but deep voice. As far as I'm concerned, I'm no Prince.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I responded. The warrior glared at me. He disappeared before my eyes and next thing I knew, I was on the ground, about forty yards from where I was originally. The beating of wings could be heard above me and I looked up. The warrior looked down upon me with a scowl.

"Lord Aether wants you dead. I'm here to put you out of your misery." He aimed his spear and dived down to me, the point of the spear aimed at my heart. I couldn't move, this couldn't be the end. No! I will not and cannot LOSE!

Third Person POV

A red laser beam of concentrated energy erupted out of Percy's eyes, hitting the angelic warrior in mid-flight. The beam went through the warrior's wing, making him cry out in pain. He hit the ground with a nasty crunch. His left wing had a hole in it and he broke the right one on impact. As the warrior got up, he met the red glowing eyes of Perseus Jackson. Mercy was forgotten, only the desire to kill was in the young man's eyes. Percy's hand curled into a fist and he drove it into the warrior's chest, like a drill it pierced right through. The warrior coughed out blood before falling to the ground. He was sent to test the Dark Princes power and if he could, bring him back to the White City. It looks like he wasn't coming back. He was dying and he knew it. Perseus wrapped his hand around the warrior's throat. He raised him into the air.

"Tell me your name so I know what to write on the tombstone." Perseus snarled. The angelic warrior remained silent. Percy snarled in frustration and crushed the warrior's windpipe and neck. He dropped the corpse in disgust. He took a step back from the body and grabbed his head in pain. He snarled in anguish. He got on his knees and uttered one thing that kept him going.

"Thalia."

Thalia POV

"_Thalia."_

My eyes snapped open when I heard a faint whisper in my mind. Percy was in trouble! I hopped out of the bed and quickly put on something decent before running out the door. I could see a crowd at the dining pavilion but I didn't care about that. Something was leading me to the forest, that's where Percy was. Kelp Head, you better be okay or I'm going to kill you myself!

Third Person POV

Thalia Grace found herself in a clearing in the forest. In the middle of the clearing was her boyfriend, clutching his head in pain, trying his best not to transform. She ran to him and got on her knees next to him.

"Percy! What happened?" She nearly screamed. Her boyfriend didn't answer her, he just rested against her, and his control was beginning to return. Thalia noticed the corpse a couple feet away from them. A golden winged man with blood pooling around him. Her nose wrinkled up at the sight and she looked away. Percy stood up, one hand on his head.

"Thals, I think I need to rest." He shockingly admitted. She nodded and helped him back to the Poseidon cabin. Once she had him in covered in blankets and comfortable, she left to eat breakfast. When she arrived, she noticed the Olympians eating with their children and looking at feathers. She knew what it meant and suspected that Percy already knew about it. She like her boyfriend asked for frosted flakes and ignored the gods.

"Daughter?" Zeus asked. She gave him a nod but no one else, not even Artemis. Her brother and Nico sat with her, they gave her questioning looks. She raised an eyebrow as the campers walked over to her.

"Where's Percy?" They all asked. She ignored them and they all had pleading looks on their face, even Annabeth.

"Please Thalia; we want to apologize to him!" They exclaimed. Thalia rolled her eyes but responded to them.

"He's sleeping and I'm not waking him up for you." She said firmly. They all sighed but nodded and left the girl alone. Zeus looked upon his daughter with worry. She seemed different to him. She looked happier but that wasn't bad. Her eyes seemed to be gaining a red tint to them, like she was changing. Her hair was the longest he's ever seen it before. It cascaded down her back freely. Her attitude toward the people who were once her friends was like her talking to Kronos. A shout was heard and everyone turned around to see the rushing form of Rachel Elizabeth Dare coming towards them. She stopped in front of the Olympians and bowed.

"Lord Zeus… another prophecy has been revealed." She said. The Olympians stood up straighter and were at full attention. The campers groaned at the thought of another great prophecy. Zeus gestured to Rachel to reveal it.

"_A truce that was made will be broken_

_Conflict with darkness and light will arrive_

_The Dark Prince's mate will be taken _

_His rage will increase his hate and thirst_

_The Son of Light will make a choice_

_If Earth's safety is to be guarded_

_A new balance must be found_

_In this battle, evil will be fought by Darkness_

_Good will be fought by light"_


	9. Secrets Revealed

Chapter written by Palerider365

The White City

In a golden room, deep within the heart of the White City, located in Upper Heaven, the Primordial God of Light, Aether, awoke. Sky blue eyes snapped open. Gold wings spread from his back, not unlike the Prince's. Golden hair went to his shoulders. The Primordial looked like a twenty two year old mortal; all who knew him however, knew the truth.

An angelic warrior stepped into the golden room and bowed to his lord." Milord, we have news of Erebus's spawn."

Aether rose from the ground, his blue eyes, twinkling slightly." Report, Raphael."

The angel known as Raphael bowed his head." Stryker did not return from his mission, milord." He paused as Aether tensed." Residue of dark energy has been traced to Camp Half-blood. What are your orders?"

Aether's eyes were filled with rage, "how dare that insolent dark creature dare kill one of his warriors." He himself could not go to Earth without declaring war and breaking the treaty with Tartarus and Erebus. Perhaps it's time that the war for Earth begins.

"Prepare for an invasion, send a hundred of our best men and tear that Camp to the ground. Find and kill the Night Spawn."

"As you wish, milord," Raphael bowed; a feeling of dread filled him.

The Black City

A man sat upon a black throne, his eyes closed. His meditation was interrupted when a warrior with black wings came into the throne room and bowed.

"Milord," said the warrior.

The man's eyes opened, the sclera of his eye was black and his eyes were a yellow color. The Primordial God of Darkness, Erebus, cast his gaze on the warrior. "Azreal, what is it that you need?"

The warrior known as Azreal, stood up proudly, happy that his lord acknowledged him as an equal." Milord, Aether has made his move; he seeks to target your son at Camp-Half-blood." Erebus's eyes widened in outrage but Azreal continued." He has broken the treaty; he's sent one hundred of his warriors to kill your son."

Erebus's eyes glowed with unholy rage." Inform my wife of what is happening and alert my children of the threat that falls on their brother. Gather up our warriors, Aether wants a war, he's got one."

Camp Half-Blood

Percy Jackson awoke with a feeling of apprehension. Something was going to happen today, something big. He looked out the window, the sun was beginning to set as Apollo ended his ride and Artemis began hers. He could feel the energy of the night, slowly empower his body. If he was correct, the camp would be doing campfire songs right now. He stepped out of the Poseidon cabin, his sea green eyes watching the horizon warily. The faint signal of light energy was there, coming toward camp at an alarming rate. He sped toward the camp fire, hidden from sight by the Night.

He was in a tree when he arrived. His now red eyes watched the campers as they sung. He saw Thalia in the corner, nearly hidden by the darkness. Her blue eyes were gazing at his red ones. Not a hint of surprise escaped Percy's features.

He expected her to know when he was near. As the campers continued to sing, the light energy had arrived. Percy remained in the trees, keeping to the shadows. The flapping of wings above them startled the campers. Chiron stared nervously into the sky. One hundred angelic warriors stared down at the children. The leader gently descended onto the ground.

The warrior wore armor that was the brightest of white, gold feathers fell around him. His face was hidden from the white helmet that adorned his face. He pointed a finger at Chiron.

"You, old one, tell us where the Prince of the Night is. We know that you give him sanctuary." The warrior demanded.

Chiron gave him a confused look." We do not hold what you seek, warrior of Aether."

The white warrior pulled out his sword, pointing it at Chiron." If you refused to tell us, then-"he grabbed Thalia by her hair, catching her by surprise." – this one, shall die."

The campers drew their weapons, ready to defend one of their own. Annabeth held her knife high," Put her down, bastard!"

Thalia struggled in his grasp, the warrior chuckled in amusement." You are surrounded, foolish girl. You can't do - OOMPH!"

A fist, hardened with dark energy, crashed into the warrior's helmet, pushing him thirty yards back. The impact caused the warrior to drop Thalia into her savior's arm.

"Percy," Annabeth whispered.

The camp stared in horror and awe at their once savior. A dark energy swirled around him, his eyes a crimson color. A black vine like tattoo was running down his neck. He looked down to the girl in his arms.

"You okay, Thals?" he asked gently.

She nodded, giving him a quick kiss before standing up. The Dark Prince glared at the warrior he had felled. He was standing up; his helmet had a fist shaped dent in it.

"You are the Prince!" he roared," Attack!"

Ten of the angelic warriors blasted a bluish fire from their hands, straight at the Prince's mate. Percy pushed her out of the way, taking the blow. The blast sent him flying toward the Poseidon cabin. His body smashed through the wall. The whole cabin fell upon him.

"Percy!" the campers screamed.

Thalia stared in horror at the wreckage, Nico and Jason mirrored her reaction. They weren't worried about Percy being hurt, however. The leader set the wreck on fire as the Olympians flashed in, weapons ablaze. Poseidon stared at his cabin in shock.

"My son," he whispered.

He pointed his trident at the angelic warriors, his eyes ablaze with rage. Athena and Zeus were by his side with their respective weapons out.

"You have broken the treaty!" Athena cried.

The warriors laughed," Screw the treaty!"

He stopped laughing when the energy around the campers grew dark. Zeus looked around in alarm as Hellhounds, over a hundred, circled the campers. Their eyes were on the angels, however. Some of the campers screamed.

"How did they get in here?" Athena demanded.

The angelic warriors tensed as more dark energy appeared. The children, all the children of Nyx had arrived. Thanatos and Eris were in front of their siblings. The Olympians stared in shock; all of the children in one place was uncommon. Two more dark energies made their appearance.

These two energies struck fear into everyone but the children of Nyx. The Olympians and Angelic warriors stared in horror as Nyx and Erebus appeared before them. Erebus's dragons like wings were spread out in an intimidating way. Two Primordial in one place, preposterous! The leader of the angels stared at Erebus in fear.

"Erebus," he muttered.

The campers and Olympians couldn't say anything; the darkness had come to their aid. Erebus smirked at the warriors, one that was mirrored by Nyx.

"You really think that you killed my son?" he asked, almost mockingly.

That got the Olympian's attention, especially Poseidon, who glared at Erebus in outrage. The campers gasped, wasn't Percy a son of Poseidon. Thalia had a smirk on her face, one that Zeus caught. Suddenly, a dark pulse of red energy passed through everyone, making the ground shake. Everyone looked toward the wreckage of Poseidon's cabin. The blaze was still going. Another pulse hit them, the air became cold as a presence, dark as Nyx's and Erebus's, made itself known.

The wreckage began to move, slowly, a figure stepped out of the wreckage. The man's skin was pale, black tribal tattoos rested on his chest and back. Claw like hands replaced the normal human ones he had before, black feather wings spread at a greater wingspan then Erebus's. A new feature caught Thalia's, Jason's and Nico's attention. Two horns protruded from Percy's temples. They went straight then curved into a right angle, pointing in front of him, slightly upward. His eyes contained the terrifying reptilian slit. Fangs protruded from his lips, albeit barely noticeable.

Instead of tense and blood thirsty as he was during the day, this devil was calm and collective. Percy was in control and Thalia new it. He didn't give any implication that he noticed the darker half of his family. His eyes were on the leader who had grabbed Thalia. Said leader was floating in the sky, staring at him in horror. A cold smirk rested on Percy's face, eliciting a shiver from everyone, including his parents.

"I WILL RIP YOU TO PIECES!"

The Angel of Darkness disappeared from sight, drawing a cry of shock from half of the populace.

"Where'd he go!" the leader demanded.

Erebus's eyes moved about, he could see his son, even at the speed he was going at. Nyx smiled, things were about to get ugly. A scream of agony erupted from behind the angelic warriors. Behind them, one warrior's face was frozen in a look of shock and pain. Percy's fist was protruding from the warrior's torso. Percy shrugged the corpse off his arm, letting it fall to the ground, forty feet below.

"It's time we evened out the playing field,"

Percy crossed his arms over his chest, curling himself into a ball. He pushed back, letting lose a tremendous beam of energy from his eyes. Some warriors were caught by the laser. In less than ten seconds, charred skeletons fell to the earth. The leader had regained his bearings.

"Attack the children of Nyx" he roared.

Some of the warriors charged Percy, while the rest went after his siblings and parents. The Olympians and Campers did nothing as they watched the brutal grudge match between Darkness, and Light. Erebus leapt into the sky, crashing into one of the warriors. He tossed him to Percy, who caught him by the wings. Percy held onto the wings tightly and pulled, pressing his legs into the warrior's back.

A sickening crunch was heard as Percy ripped the wings right off the angelic warrior's back, bone and all. He snapped his neck quickly before jumping once more into the fray. Hellhounds leapt into the air, grabbing warriors with their jaws. Thanatos, much like his brother, was ripping the angels to pieces. Eris cursed one of her apples and dropped it, increasing the amount of Chaos. The leader tried to escape the battle. He began to fly away, only to crash into Erebus's chest.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Erebus grabbed the leader by head, using both hands. Pressure was slowly being applied to the warrior's skull.

"Lord Aether will have your head!" roared the warrior.

Erebus smirked," We'll see."

With a disgusting crunch, Erebus's hands smashed together. The headless corpse of the leader fell to the earth, right in front of Zeus. Percy was allowing no survivors, no one was allowed touch Thalia. With a roar of anger, the remaining warriors were vaporized or ripped to pieces.

The battlefield was deathly quiet as the brood of Nyx and Erebus gently landed on the ground, surrounded by Hellhounds. Percy gently rubbed one of his Hellhound brother's heads, eliciting a playful whine. The campers and some of the Olympians backed up in fear. Thalia launched herself at Percy, earning a smile from Nyx. She pulled him down for a highly inappropriate kiss. When she pulled away, she gave him a cheeky smile.

"Percy, my naughty devil…" she purred.

Percy smirked and held her close. Erebus frowned at the Olympians." This is Perseus Jackson, My son."

Poseidon snarled in outrage." He is my son!"

He slammed his trident down onto the earth, causing a minor earthquake. He turned to Percy." Come to your father, M'boy. "

Percy looked uncomfortable he stared in between Erebus and Poseidon." He's my father, dad. I am his son."

Everyone gasped. Poseidon choked back a growl" How?" he demanded.

Percy shook his head," Ask my mother. I'm a child of Nyx, Erebus and Poseidon." The reactions he got were amusing. He noticed Annabeth trying to work it out." And Thalia is my mate, my soul bonded.

A.N: This marks the end of Palerider365's work. The next chapter will be my writing.

Also, a few people have expressed their disinterest in the pairing.. I find this hypocritical when you ask for Pertemis but your argument is that Percy and Thalia can't be together because they are cousins. News flash: Artemis and Percy are also cousins.

I will do my best with this fic but just to get this out there now... I will not be making changes. Palerider365 is one of my favorite authors on here and I will be staying as close to his vision for this story as I can. I make no promises of it being as good as he would have made it but he has had real life problems that led him to giving it up. I will do the best I can and update when I can. Perlia is here to stay as I like the pairing even if I had yet to write one of my own yet.

I'm not trying to sound harsh but those of you who follow my stories know I tend to not sugarcoat things in my author's notes.


	10. The Council

Ch. 10

Percy smirked and held her close. Erebus frowned at the Olympians." This is Perseus Jackson, my son."

Poseidon snarled in outrage." He is my son!"

He slammed his trident down onto the earth, causing a minor earthquake. He turned to Percy." Come to your father, M'boy. "

Percy looked uncomfortable he stared in between Erebus and Poseidon." He's my father, dad. I am his son."

Everyone gasped. Poseidon choked back a growl" How?" He demanded.

Percy shook his head," Ask my mother. I'm a child of Nyx, Erebus and Poseidon." The reactions he got were amusing. He noticed Annabeth trying to work it out." And Thalia is my mate, my soul bonded."

Poseidon stared at his son in disbelief before his eyes shifted to the two primordial deities with barely controlled rage. He forced himself to bite his tongue and hold in the words he was truly feeling.

"Before Poseidon's head blows apart, I believe we should talk," Nyx said calmly. "Perhaps somewhere more private?" She asked looking at Zeus.

The Lord of the Skies looked shell shocked by the information he had just heard before he nodded, looking at Percy a little warily.

"We shall discuss this in throne room. We will need to decide some things about young Perseus here." Zeus said trying to sound authoritative.

Erebus' lips quirked just a bit as he looked around at his wife and his children.

"Yes, we can _discuss_ whatever you like Zeus."

Poseidon stepped towards Percy before Eris put a hand on both Thalia and Percy's shoulders and the trio vanished into a shadow.

One by one the gods slowly vanished from camp leaving nothing but a bunch of utterly shocked campers whom none seemed able to find the words they wished to speak.

The Olympian Council all reappeared in their respective thrones. Nyx and Erebus appeared in the middle of the throne room with Percy and Thalia standing behind them, an unspoken message that they were not to be touched.

Before Zeus could speak, Poseidon stood from his throne, "What have you done to my son, he is a monster!" He roared.

Nyx narrowed her eyes, "He is still your son Poseidon, the same boy you loved and yet allowed to be thrown in Tartarus. We simply released his true self before he was finally allowed out of the pit."

"Why does he look like that?" Athena asked a tad warily as she looked at the demonic figure standing in the middle of the throne room.

Percy smirked, "Does this unsettle you Athena?" He asked before he closed his eyes, the horns and wings disappearing back inside his body as the tattoos slowly faded from his chest and back. In a few seconds, Percy stood in his normal looking appearance, a slight smirk still tugging at his lips.'

"Enough!" Zeus thundered. "We need to discuss Perseus and his current, uh, condition."

Erebus looked at his wife as they exchanged a look before he flicked his wrist as a small little loveseat appeared behind Percy and Thalia as well as large thrones for himself and Nyx. He looked back at Zeus with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Sure, let us discuss what you have to say about my son's _condition._"

Poseidon growled to himself, "How is this even possible? Sally and I conceived Percy! You are not his parents!"

Erebus looked at his wife who nodded. Nyx stood up and looked at Poseidon calmly.

"Eighteen years ago, considering Percy's birthday is next month, I had wished for a child. My husband was willing to have another but I did not want a child god. No I wanted a demigod. Erebus was a bit upset but I said I would stay faithful to him so we made a plan. On the night of August eighteenth, Percy was conceived by you and Sally Jackson." She explained to the sea god who continued eying her angrily.

Nyx continued on, ignoring Poseidon's red face.

"That night while Sally rested, I visited her and opened her womb. I placed one of my fertile eggs and Erebus's seed inside her womb, merging it with the egg that held little Percy. Doing so made him a demigod like no other. He is three fourths divine one fourth mortal. Just like he is your biological son Poseidon, he is also mine and Erebus'. He is a son of Nyx, Erebus, Poseidon and Sally Jackson." She finished in a calm tone.

Poseidon's eyes were wide along with that every other Olympian while Percy sat on his loveseat with Thalia cuddled up close to him as he played with her hair a bit. He was only paying attention to Poseidon, the only god who he didn't want getting upset. He couldn't deny that finding out his true parentage had made him far less concerned with the Olympians and their opinions of him. He wasn't looking to get on their bad side but after getting sent to Tartarus by those same Olympians, well, who would really care. He was finally broken out of his thoughts as Poseidon found his voice.

"You defiled Sally in her sleep? How dare you?"

Nyx raised an eyebrow, "She is fine with it, what right do you have to be angry? Percy Jackson is our son, just as he is yours, if he is happy then you would try to bring more pain to the life he was already forced to live as your son?"

Poseidon's eyes drifted over to Percy who nodded with a small smile. The sea god looked like he was trying to swallow a grenade but he slowly nodded as he sat back down, earning a smile from Percy, Nyx and Thalia.

"What about Jackson? He is too powerful now and could become a dangerous threat." Athena said wiping the smiles from Percy and Thalia's faces.

Percy slipped out from under Thalia and stood up, his eyes becoming reptilian slits as the tattoos crept on his body again, climbing their way up his chest and back as his pure black wings slid out of his back. The rest of his body remained in its more normal state showing Nyx, Erebus and Thalia that he was very much in control.

Nyx knew what her son was going to do and slowly nodded her head to show she was with him.

"What is it Athena? First, you hated me because I dated your spawn. Fine, I understand that. Then you get me thrown into Tartarus for a crime you know I was innocent of and even then, did I hold a grudge? No, I did not. Now I want nothing to do with your daughter and still, you don't like me. In all honesty, I could really care less but for years I bit my tongue for the sake of your brat and to avoid stirring things up on the council, but now, I shall finally speak my mind. You are a stuck up, arrogant bitch who thinks she is above the other gods when that is far from the truth. My days of fearing you are through, you want to kill me so badly wisdom goddess, now's your chance, come at me."

Athena's eyes widened in disbelief before she jumped out of her throne only to have a blur of black fly towards her before the goddess of wisdom was sent flying into the walls of the throne room, ichor pouring from a gash under her quickly swelling eye.

Nyx stood in the spot where Athena had been, her eyes narrowed and a look of silent rage on her face. A number of Olympians stood from their thrones before more than a dozen shadows descended around Nyx as her children appeared, all with weapons out ready to fight the Olympians.

"Perhaps we should have made things more clear," Erebus said in a calm tone but amusement shone in his eyes. "We are here to help you. We are on your side in the coming war that will take place on earth. But unless you wish to take on two primordial deities and their many godly children then my son, who has done more things for you than any demigod in history, is not to be touched. I see you fear his power, and you should, but should you try to harm him, you can consider yourselves at war. A war in which you cannot win as I doubt Poseidon would side with the ones trying to kill his son."

The Olympians stood still unsure of what to do. The one to break the silence was Apollo of all gods.

"He makes a good point. Why would we try to harm Percy? He's the savior of Olympus and Poseidon's son. He won us two wars and never even asked for anything. I for one will not fight against Perce just because Athena can't swallow her own pride."

Athena looked at Apollo with betrayal before Hermes nodded in agreement.

"Nor will I. Perce is the man. I personally think this new dark Percy is totally badass." He said with a grin.

Artemis slowly stood up, "I'm sorry Athena, but they are right. You are wrong and I will not help you harm one of the few good males I've met in my existence."

Athena's jaw dropped as she turned to her father.

Zeus shook his head and sat back down, "While I am wary of the power Percy possesses, he has always remained loyal to Olympus. We will join Nyx and Erebus along with their children as allies in the coming war. That is final."

Percy looked at Zeus with a crooked smile make the lord of the skies chuckle a bit at his attitude. Percy nodded his thanks to the gods and goddesses who came to his defense before making his way back to the loveseat where Thalia was waiting with a smile on her face.

Athena looked shocked that no one backed her. She looked at Nyx who still stood in front of her throne with narrowed eyes.

"Unless you wish to feel the true power of a daughter of Chaos, you will forget your grudge with my son. I would start with you and finish with every demigod you have alive." Nyx hissed at the goddess who paled.

Nyx smirked triumphantly before walking back to her husband who was trying to hide his grin.

Zeus cleared his throat, "Yes, well we should discuss what to expect from Aether, and what we need to worry about concerning the prophecy." He said looking worriedly at Thalia was Percy held on to tightly.

Apollo cleared his throat.

"_A truce that was made will be broken_

_Conflict with darkness and light will arrive_

_The Dark Prince's mate will be taken _

_His rage will increase his hate and thirst_

_The Son of Light will make a choice_

_If Earth's safety is to be guarded_

_A new balance must be found_

_In this battle, evil will be fought by Darkness_

_Good will be fought by light"_

Zeus nodded warily, "The prophecy does not have a lot of questions with the exception of this, 'son of light,'. We are unaware of any children of Aether this could be referring to."

Erebus shook his head, "I'm afraid we are just as confused about that line as you. If Aether has had a son, he has kept him shielded from our eyes."

Zeus sighed and nodded before he looked around at the rest of the council.

"We need to have the campers on high alert. I highly doubt that this is the last we will see of Aether's forces. They must be prepared for another attack. It looks as if we are heading into another war and we will do so fully prepared."

Nyx stood up, "If you would like, we can help with the defense of Camp Half-Blood. I can have Hellhounds patrolling the borders while at least a couple of my children always close enough to help if needed. The campers will need to learn to leave my Hellhounds be. They will not attack unless attacked first."

Zeus nodded and looked at Dionysus before shaking his head and turning to Artemis.

"Can you inform Chiron of the situation and that he will need to keep the campers on a tight leash when it comes to Nyx and her children?"

Artemis looked confused, "Why me father?"

He sighed, "Because this is important. I have little faith Dionysus will put much effort in and I would send Athena but I will not give her a chance to disrupt the peace after the events of a few minutes ago."

Artemis glanced at Dionysus who wasn't even awake and scowled before she turned back to her father, "I will take care of it father."

Zeus nodded before he raised his master bolt and sent a decent sized bolt at the sleeping wine god who jumped out of his throne in a panic before he saw his father with bolt in hand.

"You think a war with two Primordial deities is not worthy of your attention?" Zeus growled as Dionysus paled and sat back down in his throne.

The Lord of the Skies sent one last glare at his incompetent son before turning back to the council, "This meeting is dismissed. Be ready as the next attack from Aether could happen at any minute."

A.N: Yep pretty short and kind of boring. Guys, I get I haven't been updating as often as usual and there is a good reason for it. I AM BUSY. The dozen PM's a day asking me to hurry up is not exactly making me want to take the time to write. I am busy all weekend so my next update won't be until the beginning of next week. I'm not angry but I am getting a little frustrated with the amount of requests to hurry up. I update faster than most people on the site. If there was something wrong, I'd post a chapter about it. I have been busy for the past week and will be busy all the way up until Sunday. Just be patient.. If I was going to stop writing, I'd let you know.

Also, didn't get a chance to edit this much but it's good enough for now.

Now a couple suggestions that **will** make me update faster. Go read and review the following two stories; _Hero of Olde_ by Blueper and _Malice Knights_ by Sadie Breezy. Seeing my favorite fics getting some love will inspire me to write faster and make the chapters longer. I'm just letting you know what will speed up my writing, plus the stories are great.

Thanks for reading... Don't forget to review as I want some suggestions on what you want to see out of this fic.


	11. Taken

Ch. 11

It took some getting used to but the campers of Camp Half-Blood soon adjusted to the presence of Hellhounds patrolling the borders of camp. The guard hounds stayed on the borders and let the demigods pass without incident. The demigods dared not make a move against the Hellhounds when there was almost always at least one godly child of Nyx inside their camp as well. The one who made herself a frequent visitor was the one goddess who the demigods knew the least about and possibly feared the worst, Eris, goddess of chaos.

She and Percy quickly developed a close relationship as the goddess was the one seen in Percy's presence the most with the exception of Thalia who was rarely not by her lover's side.

A week had gone by and things were silent on the war front. Percy paced along the border of camp. Peleus and the Golden Fleece were about a hundred yards south of where Percy stood, his hand running along the back of one of the patrolling Hellhounds as it whimpered a bit when Percy's hand pulled away.

Percy smiled at the creature he once considered a monster before he felt a tingle crawl down his spine. A low growl was heard as the hair stood up on the Hellhounds back. His fangs were barred as he looked behind Percy where Annabeth stood wide eyed about ten feet away.

"What do you want?" Percy said as he patted the Hellhounds head softly but made no effort to calm it down.

"What is wrong with it? I thought they were supposed to know the difference between campers and enemies." She said pointing the Hellhound which continued to growl at her.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "They do. What is your point?"

"Why is it growling at me?" She yelled waving her hands at it dramatically.

Percy smirked, "It is my brother and it can tell I don't like you. My enemy is his enemy. Did I explain that slow enough for you?"

Annabeth's face got a look of shock before it quickly morphed into one of outrage. She glared at Percy and the Hellhound before taking a deep breath.

"Percy, can we talk? Please?" She asked softly.

"No." Replied back in an icy tone as he turned his back to her.

"Percy please, just let me explain." She pleaded.

Percy spun back around, tattoos crawling up his chest and back. His teeth became fanged as he looked at her with rage.

"Explain what? What could you possibly say to me that will ever change anything? That you made a mistake? That you were just following your mother's lead? Well guess what Annabeth? I. DON'T. CARE." He spat with such venom Annabeth took a step back. "What we had was ripped out of me slowly and painfully with Kronos' scythe when he had me strapped to a rack in Tartarus for a year. For months I held onto some hope that maybe, somehow, I could escape and that you had some reason for doing that to me. But it never happened. No relief came from the torture I felt for hours on end, day after day, for an entire year. But when I was finally freed, the first thing I realized was if there was one person on this planet I wished to never see again, it wasn't Kronos. No, I would jump back into Tartarus in a heartbeat if it meant I never had to see your face or hear your voice ever again. You wish for my forgiveness? Why don't you wish in one hand and shit in the other and see which one fills up first!"

Silent tears fell from Annabeth's eyes as she stared at the man she had once loved as she finally realized how much he loathed her.

"This is the part where you leave." A female voice said harshly from behind Annabeth.

She turned and came face to face with the goddess Eris who had one of her apples of discord in her hand. She smirked at Annabeth's tears before taking a big bite of the apple.

"Or I could kill you for what you did to my little bro?" Eris added as she went to take another bite of the apple.

Annabeth turned back to Percy who was stoic. The Hellhound stalked forward growling viciously at the female demigod before she turned and sprinted back into the camp.

Percy watched her retreating form before Eris spoke up, "You know, I wouldn't have a problem making her disappear if you want little brother."

Percy chuckled, "She's not worth the effort or the headache. I think even she should get it now."

Eris smirked and tossed one of her cursed apples to Percy who took a big bite.

"I have to say I was surprised these things are so good."

Eris glared at him, "Of course they're good, they're mine. Don't get lippy with me little brother."

Percy rolled his eyes as the Hellhound brushed his leg before resuming his patrol along the borders of camp.

"Where is Thalia? I thought you were supposed to be watching her?" Percy asked raising an eyebrow at the goddess.

Eris rolled her eyes, "She's showering. Would you like me to follow her in there as well?"

Percy sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I have a bad feeling. Something is coming, I can sense it."

Eris nodded, "I know it is; the prophecy predicted it. All we can do is be ready and deal with whatever Aether tries to throw at us."

Percy simply nodded and sat down in the grass as he looked down at the camp in front of him. He could see the campers bustling about on their daily business as they trained and enjoyed the day as if war wasn't on their doorstep. He could see the occasional faint outlines of figures in the sky, his siblings patrolling the skies in case Aether's attack came from above.

Eris sat down beside Percy, shoving his large wing out of the way before it slid back into his back along with the other and she settled in next to him. The siblings sat in silence for several minutes as they gazed down at Camp Half-Blood. If anyone had told Percy he would be sitting in the grass peacefully with his sister, who happened to be the Goddess of Chaos, Strife, and Discord, well he probably would have asked if they got into Dionysus' secret stash.

But the truth was that despite the situation and the prophecy hanging over his head yet again, he wasn't sure if there was a time in which he felt happier or more complete in his life. He had family, a large family, who would do anything for him; a girl who he knew would never betray him, one he loved more than he ever thought he had loved Annabeth, and a feeling of being complete that he had never before felt in his short yet difficult life.

Eris looked over at her little brother with a bit of worry. He had been through two huge wars and then rewarded with a trip to Tartarus, this time not of his own free will, and now here he was being pulled into yet another conflict. She knew he was strong, stronger than any of her other siblings and he wasn't even a god, but she just wished he would have gotten a break before being dragged into this. But the Fates apparently had no interest in cutting him a break.

Percy jolted upright suddenly making Eris jump up too.

"What?" She asked quickly.

Percy pointed to the sky where the plummeting figure of Thanatos was visible before it crashed hard to the ground in the middle of camp.

Percy took off in a sprint as he body began to transform. The tattoos were dark and visible before his teeth became sharp and fanged. His wings shot out of his back and two horns sprung from his temples and pointed straight ahead. His eyes both turned red and narrowed into reptilian like slits.

Percy shot into the air as figures in white armor dropped from the sky quickly. Over fifty soon set foot in Camp Half-Blood as the campers scrambled to prepare themselves for battle.

Three of the angelic looking warriors stalked towards the Poseidon cabin as Percy barreled towards them. He went into a dive before tackling the middle figure face first into the ground. The other two stumbled a bit as Percy grabbed ahold of the neck of the middle warrior before mercilessly wrenching it to the right as his neck snapped with a sickening crunch.

The other two warriors stepped forward only to have Eris appear in front of them. She smirked as she tossed an apple in the air in front of them. The two warriors lunged forward to try and grab it before it dropped when two daggers appeared in Eris' hands.

She lunged forward driving a dagger into the chest of one of the warriors before she spun, grabbing the other by wings and pulling him back towards her before she drove the second dagger into his spine. The warrior of light let out a pained grunt before falling to the ground dead.

Percy climbed off the dead warrior and saw the camp engulfed by chaos. Thanatos lay wounded on the ground while Eris pulled her dagger out of the spine of the second warrior she had killed. The rest of his family was nowhere to be seen, likely unaware of what was going on.

Percy saw a half dozen of Aether's warriors heading for the Demeter cabin before taking off in their direction. He made a quick turn to his left as he saw a shadow coming off the side of another prayed he knew what he was doing as he sprinted into the shadow and felt the familiar nauseating feeling he got when he did this with Nico. He popped out of another shadow in front of the Demeter cabin as Katie Gardner stood in front nervously, trying to protect her younger siblings.

"I think not." Percy growled, his voice so deep that had it not come from his lips, no one would have known it was him. Percy stood weaponless with the exception of his claw like hands as he barred his fangs at the warriors.

Two of Aether's soldiers lunged forward as Percy dropped down low and spun, his wings spread out as the swept the legs out from under his attackers.

He stepped forward, making sure to step on the neck of one of the warriors as he ducked under a sword and drove his hand straight into the attacker's stomach before he ripped it free, his hand wrapped around the one of the man's internal organs which he tossed into one of the other warrior's faces making him stagger back a few feet.

Percy lunged at the one remaining warrior tackling him to the ground where they rolled a few times before Percy ended up on top where he slashed ferociously with his hands at the soldier's neck ripping it wide open.

Percy grabbed the sword the soldier had been carrying as he spun around and swung it in a wild arc that caught the recovered warrior in the throat slitting it deeply as he dropped to his knees dying.

Percy turned to Katie who was staring at him with wide eyes, "Get inside and protect your brothers and sisters." He growled as he tossed her the sword which she barely managed to catch. She stared at Percy nervously.

"Okay Percy. I will." She squeaked out before regaining her composure a bit, "And please be careful." She added.

Percy turned to see Eris standing in front of the Poseidon cabin as she fought off three more warriors by herself. He made to run to her aide when he felt like a freight train blindsided him.

He looked up to see a burly looking angelic warrior standing over him and a mace in hand. Percy reached into his pocket as his hands returned to their normal state and pulled out Riptide which he uncapped just in time to block the mace from crushing his face.

He rolled to the side as the mace came down again and managed to climb to his feet only to get slammed in the chest and sent flying from another attack.

Percy landed on his back several feet away but climbed to his feet despite the sharp pain from now his broken ribs.

The large warrior stalked towards him and swung again but Percy ducked and stepped inside his guard slashing wildly as Riptide glanced off the warrior's armor but not before opening up a small gash below his chest plate.

Percy backtracked a bit to gain some distance before he heard a familiar voice call out his name. He turned to see Eris staggering a bit as ichor leaked from a few wounds and two of Aether's warriors come out of the Poseidon cabin with a bound Thalia who was struggling as her body crackled with electricity.

He turned and made a beeline for his cabin but found a wall of Aether's warriors blocking his way. He watched in horror as the two warriors vanished into a blinding light with Thalia still struggling in their grasps.

That is when Percy lost control.

The burly looking solider stalked up behind him but Percy thrust Riptide behind him without a glance, impaling the man in the stomach before he saw Aether's warriors spread their wings and shoot into the sky.

Percy followed their lead but found a half dozen in his path and waiting as he tried to follow. He collided with one as they wrestled each other before Percy ended up behind him where he put a knee to the soldier's back and he snapped the left wing which sent him spiraling to the ground below.

Percy was tackled in the air but the adrenaline coursing through his veins allowed him to shake off the attack before slamming a fist straight into the warrior's nose as he fell from the sky like his comrade.

Percy looked up to see the rest of the warriors vanish in a flash of light leaving him alone in the sky. The one thing on his mind was that he had just let Thalia fall into Aether's hands. After that, things got cloudy but the color red was all his mind seemed to see.

He dropped to the ground quickly where he saw a couple campers standing around the injured warriors.

"Back off!" Percy snarled.

The campers looked at him and quickly stepped back. Eris staggered over, her wounds still leaking ichor but seemingly managed.

"What do you want to do Percy?" She asked.

Percy's eyes stayed glued on the injured soldiers of Aether.

"Bind them. Bring them to the arena. We need to have a little chat." He growled as he stood in his terrifying form. Eris nodded but looked at her brother warily; he had just lost his soul mate and now he had nothing to control him as the sun shined brightly over. She snapped her fingers as shackles appeared on the wrists and ankles of the warriors before she sent a silent prayer to her mother knowing her brother was not in control at the moment and needed her as soon as possible.

**A.N: What was that? Like a month and a week? My apologies but I got caught up in another story. I will try to make the updates a bit more frequent from here on out.**

**Now, those of you who follow Seal of the Betrayed know about that clown Babycakes1562 (Still the gayest name in fanfiction). I know he has told a number of people he is a member of Critics United or working on their behest.**

**I am telling you now, that is a lie. Critics United and I have had our differences in the past but I know that they would not use a fake account to go after my fics. It's not their style. If they wanted to say something, they'd say it themselves. They have no fear of pissing people off so why would they make a phony account jus to flame my fics?**

**They wouldn't. This little jackass is just trying to stir up trouble. It's obvious he has no life. I mean he spends ridiculous amounts of time PMing my readers just to try and cause trouble. I think we all know he is fifteen, has zero friends, and spends his nights crying about how shitty his life is. Who else would care enough to try and fail to be an internet bully?**

**My solution? I laugh at how much his life must suck… Sure it sounds cruel but this kid deserves it.**

**My main point in this is that this is not Critics United. Sure some of them may not like me, but I know they would say it themselves and not hide behind a fake account. They may not be the most popular people on fanfiction but I will admit, they are no cowards. They say what they say to our (internet) faces. I've spoken to Critics United and they assured me this isn't one of theirs. I believe them and I ask all of you to as well.**

**So I implore all of you who he has contacted, do no engage this twerp. It only makes him feel important when even on the internet, he isn't. **

**Now that that's over, was it okay? I want to know what you thought, the good, bad and the ugly. **


	12. Tone It Down Liam Neeson

Ch. 12

Everyone avoided the narrowed red eyes of Percy Jackson as he stalked towards the arena where Eris had teleported the two warriors of Aether. A large group of demigods followed a good distance behind him but he was oblivious to anyone other than him and his current targets. His wings were out as his body looked nothing like the Percy Jackson the campers all once knew.

No, this was not Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon.

This was Percy Jackson, son of Nyx and Erebus and he was anything but in control at the moment.

Eris watched her little brother warily. She felt no danger for herself being around him but she could not say the same for the rest of the campers who were foolishly following him.

"Chairs," Percy barked. "Put them in chairs."

Eris hesitated for a split second before she snapped her fingers as the two warriors of Aether appeared seated and chained to chairs in the middle of the sword fighting arena. Both were awake now and looking at the son of Nyx and Erebus nervously.

Percy paced in front of his two prisoners for a bit as his ragged breathing was the only sound that could be heard. After a moment he stopped.

"Where did they take her and why?" He growled.

The two warriors looked at each other but before they could even respond Percy drove his fist into the face of one before he backhanded the other.

"When I ask you a question, you look at me, not each other. Get that through your heads now or this will be far less pleasant for you. Now, where did they take her and why?"

The bigger of the two prisoners narrowed his eyes, "Just kill us now. We will never betray our lord. You will never see that little bitch again."

Percy tensed before turning to the one who spoke with a fire in his eyes. He put a claw like hand to the warrior's face before using one finger and slowly dragging it down from his forehead to his jaw opening up a deep gash as he went.

The warrior cried out in pain until Percy reached his jaw. He turned to Eris, "Salt."

Eris paused again before giving in to her brother's demands. She didn't mind watching Aether's men being tortured but she was wary of her brother losing control completely.

Percy poured a hefty amount of salt in his hand before slowly rubbing it into the open wound as the warrior's cries became more and more agonized.

Percy turned to the second captive, "Same question." He growled.

In response, the winged warrior spit in Percy's face.

Percy was unmoving for a minute before he slowly wiped the spit from his face. Instead of replying, he closed his eyes. Eris and the demigods watching looked confused before a spiral of water shot into the arena from the lake. The water stopped right next to Percy's head before he reached forward pinching the warrior's nose. After about thirty seconds, his mouth opened to breath.

The water moved to Percy's will and shot into the man's mouth. A heavy stream shot in continuously as the soldier choked and coughed but got no relief. Percy forced the water down his throat as he kept his nose pinched.

After a good forty five seconds, the water stopped as the prisoner coughed and vomited up water before the torture continued. This time Percy was relentless and he keep the stream going for a full minute before he tweaked the man's nose violently as it snapped and blood began to mix with the water being vomited and coughed out.

Percy turned to the first again.

"Where. Is. Thalia?" He hissed.

The warrior looked up with blood still seeping from his salt filled wound.

"Go to Tartarus."

Percy smirked, "Been there, learned some fun tricks."

Percy pulled a dagger out of his waistband and grabbed the warrior's cuffed hand. Percy looked straight into his eyes before mercilessly slicing off his pinky finger and cries of pain filled the arena.

"Enough Percy!" Annabeth yelled from the crowd of demigods. Percy whipped around as his eyes landed on her. The other demigods stepped away before Percy whipped the dagger right by her head as it stuck in the wall behind her.

"When I want your opinion, I'll ask for it bitch." He growled before seeing everyone looking at him in horror. "Leave!" He yelled as the water from the lake swirled around him before he sent it at the demigods, knocking them off their feet and washing them right out of the arena.

Percy turned around again and drove a clawed hand into the bleeding captive's throat before ripping it out as blood splattered all around them.

Eris looked at him worriedly, "Why did you do that?"

"I only need one." Percy replied back harshly as he turned to his lone remaining captive.

Percy approached the prisoner slowly, "Where is she and why did you take her?"

The man was silent before Percy drove a single clawed finger through his shoulder. Percy stared into his eyes as he twisted and turned his finger while the warrior screamed in agony.

"Where is she? Tell me and you get to fly away on your fairy wings. Just tell me where she is."

The prisoner looked up when Percy finally stopped moving his finger through his flesh.

"I can't. Aether will kill me." The man whimpered.

Percy pushed his finger further into his flesh, "What exactly do you think I'm going to do both slowly and painfully? Tell me now and I won't give you another drink while you think about how to answer the next question."

The warrior's eyes widened before Percy twisted his finger and wrenched a chunk of flesh out of his shoulder.

Percy was about to drive his finger in again when the warrior yelled loudly.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you. Please, just stop."

Percy stopped but kept his finger pointed at his shoulder. He waited a second as the warrior calmed himself down.

"They took her to the White City. They are going to give her to Aether's son." The warrior cried out in a defeated tone.

Percy's body tensed, "What do you mean, who is Aether's son and why does he want Thalia?"

The prisoner paled, "I… I don't know. None of us has ever seen him. Aether just said to capture the girl as a gift for his son."

Percy raised his hand when a new voice spoke up behind him.

"He's telling the truth Perce. Trust me, I could tell if he was lying."

Percy turned around to see all the Olympians looking at him with worry and a bit of fear.

Percy was unfazed by their presence. He raised his hand but instead of attacking, he slashed away at the chains. Aether's warrior looked surprised but also very relieved.

"Thank you, thank you." He sighed.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Don't thank me. You captured my Thalia. No one lives for trying to harm her."

Before he could respond, Percy grabbed him by the armor before swiping a clawed hand through the man's throat.

He held the man up as he bled out before he brought him up close to his face.

"No one touches her. Aether will learn that very soon." He growled before tossing the limp body back several feet where he landed in a motionless heap.

The Olympians had flashed in shortly after Percy had ejected the campers and all watched his display with different levels of worry and fear.

"Percy?" Poseidon said quietly.

Percy's eyes snapped to his father, "Dad. I'm sorry but I've got things to do starting with finding my way into the White City so I can rip Aether's son apart piece by piece."

Poseidon looked unsure of what to do. He still couldn't believe this was what his son was.

"Come on Percy, we'll go see mother. She'll know what to do and she'll be able to calm you down." Eris said quietly as she made her way over to Percy.

Poseidon narrowed his eyes, "Where do you think you're going with my son. The boy needs his father right now."

Eris glared right back at the sea god, "You're right but not you right now. He needs his other father so that is where I'm going to take him."

Poseidon's face turned red with anger but Eris grabbed her brother's shoulder before they both vanished from the arena.

Poseidon slammed his trident angrily as the ground shook a bit. Most of the other gods looked at Poseidon nervously knowing how angry he could get when it came to his son.

"Father, this is what I meant. Look at what Jackson did? That could have been one of our children. He is too dangerous to walk freely." Athena whispered to her father.

Zeus took a step back and looked at his daughter with disgust, "Does your spite know no bounds? The boy is distraught because the girl he loves, my daughter and your half-sister was just taken by the enemy. I would be disappointed if he hadn't ripped those warriors to shreds. You would be wise to keep your mouth shut about Percy Jackson from here on out, you're truly starting to try my patience girl."

Athena's eyes widened, "But father…" She began before thunder boomed overhead.

"Be silent girl! I have heard enough! I have stayed my brother's anger to protect you but if so much as utter the name Percy Jackson again then you can deal with Poseidon without my protection." Zeus roared.

Athena's looked at her father in disbelief.

"I dare you to say it." Poseidon whispered behind her as he let his trident graze her back. "I have been waiting since you got my son banished to throw you into the pit. Please, make my millennium."

Athena turned and glared at Poseidon but it wasn't too effective with her pale white face. She quickly flashed out of Camp Half-Blood before things could escalate with Poseidon.

-x-

Percy and Eris reappeared inside the Black City where their eyes widened a bit. Smoke billowed from a few different places and injured warriors could be seen being treated all around. Eris quickly flashed them into the throne room where Erebus and Nyx were speaking to a few of the army's leaders.

When Nyx noticed her two children she quickly stood up, her expression turning from determined to worried instantly.

"What happened?" She demanded.

Eris looked at Percy then their mother, "We were attacked at Camp Half-Blood. Casualties were light. Thanatos was injured but is okay." She explained before her expression darkened, "They captured Thalia."

Percy let out a growl at the reminder before Nyx appeared in front of him.

"Percy, you need to calm down. We will get her back, I promise."

Percy clenched his fists angrily as fangs crept out of his mouth. Nyx placed a hand on his face, "Percy, relax. You're home now and I promise you we will get her back. We need you calm if we are going to figure out what to do next."

Percy looked up into his mother's dark eyes and his body slowly relaxed. The horns and fangs receded and the tattoos slowly began to fade. The wings remained but only because Percy liked them.

"Much better. Now, what happened?" Nyx asked softly.

"Aether took Thalia, apparently for this son of his. I'm going after her." Percy said back firmly.

Nyx expression darkened, "I'm going to rip that boy to pieces for this. We'll figure out what to do, come join your father and I and we'll discuss it." She said before turning to walk back to her throne.

"Just tell me where to go and I'm gone." Percy said with determination.

Nyx frowned and turned back around, "That would be suicide Percy. We need a plan."

Percy growled. "I have no idea what they're doing to her. I don't have time for a plan. I need to get to her right now!"

Nyx was about to argue when Erebus spoke for the first time since Percy and Eris' arrival.

"Come here my son. I may have a way for you to get Thalia that isn't suicide. You can leave once I've explained what it is you need to do. It's tricky but you might be able to get her back today."

A.N: A short chapter but that's how I'm going to write them for this story. It's a lot easier to sit myself down to write a chapter if I don't know in my head that I need to get down like 3500 words which is usually my minimum. They will usually be between 2-3K. Just so you don't have to tell me it's short.

Now tell me what you thought, I think I may update this more frequently than I have been. I adopted it and I need to do it some justice. It won't be as good as Palerider's version would have been but I'll give it a shot.

Now tell me what you thought, good, bad and the ugly.


	13. Now That is One Handsome SOB

Ch. 13

Percy wasn't sure if he was walking into his death but this was the best idea anyone had and it was his father who came up with it so he went along. He glanced to his left where a figure draped in white stood by his side.

A traitor.

One of Aether's soldiers who swore on the River Styx to Erebus that he would help Percy find Thalia as long as his life was spared.

Percy took one more glance at his father and mother before he nodded. The warrior grabbed his shoulder before they vanished in a blinding flash of light and reappeared in an alley in the brightest city Percy had ever laid eyes on. His eyes flashed red; just being in this city made the demon inside him stir a bit before he clenched his teeth and took a calming breath.

The warrior looked at him warily but seemed sure of what he was doing. Percy looked down with disgust as he laid eyes on his pure white armor and cloak, taken off the body of one of Aether's soldiers who fell in the attack on Erebus' city. The attack was only a distraction to keep Nyx and her children away from Camp Half-Blood long enough for Thalia to be grabbed.

"You must control yourself. Do no remove your helm for even a second. Not one person in this army does not know what you look like. If you want to survive this, you will remain calm and not open your mouth unless you absolutely have to. I will bring you to your lover but getting her free and out of here is on you." The warrior warned.

Percy narrowed his eyes and nodded, "Lead the way, you do your part and I'll do mine."

The soldier nodded as they left the alley and headed for the main streets of the city. There were no lights anywhere and the sun wasn't visible but the city still nearly blinded Percy with its brightness.

He supposed the Primordial God of Light didn't need the sun or lights to keep the city lit up but Percy was less than a fan. He wondered if it ever got dark here. Aether didn't seem like one to enjoy the darkness considering his war with his parents that had waged on and off for millennia. But he then wondered how people slept inside the city. Sure gods and goddesses may not need to sleep but surely the rest of the city and its inhabitants needed to sleep. He was tempted to ask his guide but stopped himself before he did.

Did he really care?

The answer was no. If he had his way, he would burn this place to the ground before the end of the war.

The duo passed through the city with few second glances from the inhabitants of the city. It was mostly other soldiers roaming the streets but there were some shops and vendors around, all looking like some type of nymph or nature spirits, not unlike Olympus. Percy thought he laid eyes on a few minor gods and wondered if maybe one of them was this son of light the prophecy mentioned. He had half a mind to run them through just in case but remembered Thalia was his main priority and doing that would only endanger her further.

Soon his guide turned down another side street as Percy's hand glided to his pocket where he pulled out Riptide in case this traitor double crossed him.

The soldier didn't even slow down though. He continued walking until they came to a gate that had centuries posted at towers. In the background, a vast palace of all white marble stood high above, overlooking the city.

Aether's palace in the heavens.

The soldier exchanged a few words with a guard at ground level before the gates opened. Percy followed a few steps behind, Riptide still clutched in his closed hand as they made their way towards Aether's palace.

Percy started to get a little worried when they neared the front doors but his guide took a sudden right and led him around to the side where another, smaller door was located.

When they reached the doors, the soldier paused.

"This is going to get more difficult. Just keep your head down and follow me until we get to the place where she is being held."

Percy nodded and kept his head down as the door opened. They walked down a few corridors before his guide stopped. Percy's head peeked up and felt his blood boil. Chained to wall across the room was Thalia. She looked unharmed but definitely pissed off.

Percy stepped forward before deep laughter from the side of the room stopped him in his tracks.

He looked to his left where a tall man with blonde hair and sky blues eyes stood dressed in a white suit and an evil looking smile on his face.

"Aether." Percy spat.

Aether grinned, "Correct you are young prince of the night. I have to thank you for making this so incredibly easy. The foolish things you will do for this girl are astounding. Did you really think you, a son of Nyx and Erebus, could walk into my realm without me knowing?"

Percy narrowed his eyes, "Well, you do seem like a rather unintelligent god so I figured it was fifty-fifty. But I guess since here we are why don't you call this son the prophecy spoke about so I may say hello to this dearest nephew of mine, _brother_."

Aether's face soured, "_Brother?_ I do not consider mortal insects like you to be my equal demigod. As for my son, I think you will find him to be quite an interesting person, you two have quite a bit in common. Are you sure you want to meet him?"

Percy wasn't quite sure what Aether meant but before he could question him, an arrow flew from behind him, grazing him in the shoulder before Aether plucked it out of midair.

Percy growled to himself, as his fangs poked out past his lips a bit. His eyes reddened and the dark tattoos started climbing their way up his neck.

"Wait just a minute young Perseus, you won't want to miss this." Aether said with a grin. A vial appeared in his hand as some of Percy's blood dripped off the arrow and into the concoction inside. Aether began to chant quietly as the vial began to glow.

Percy watched with confusion before Aether finished chanting and dropped the vial to the ground. The minute it broke, a blinding light filled the room as Percy tried to shield his eyes. When the light died out, Percy's jaw dropped.

Standing beside Aether was, him.

Well not him but, well him.

"What is this?" Percy asked in disbelief.

Aether smirked, "This is my son, Perseus Jackson, the prince of light."

Percy just stared in disbelief. He was staring at himself. Some strange and slightly disturbing version of himself. He had no idea how Aether managed to pull this off but only one thought came into his mind.

"My gods that is one good looking boy you have there Aether."

Percy could hear Thalia's snort of amusement from her place in chain at the far wall. That brought Percy back to reality as he jumped at the Percy look-alike standing beside Aether.

Before he could even reach him, Aether blasted him back with godly energy sending him crashing into the far wall.

Dozens of soldiers in pure white armor surrounded Percy, spears out and pointed him. He shook his head as the tattoos darkened and his eyes flashed red and narrowed into slits. He barred his fangs and let out a primal sounding scream.

"Kill him now. Without him, Nyx and Erebus will lose this war. He was supposed to be their key to victory but turns out he was as simple minded as the rumors said. Goodbye Perseus Jackson." Aether sneered before two shadows descended on each side of Percy.

Eris and Nemesis solidified with weapons out.

"Sorry boys but my baby brother was due for some good luck." Nemesis growled as she blocked a spear before ducking under another that impaled one of Aether's soldiers through the throat.

Eris dropped down low and swept the legs out from two of the attackers before rolling forward to avoid another spear. The two fallen soldiers tried to rise only to be met with faces full of spear as Eris crosschecked then with her weapon before jumping to her feet.

Percy lost control almost instantly as he lunged forward, driving his fist into the face of an attacker before he grabbed the neck of another as he spun, wrenching Aether's soldier with him as the warrior's neck snapped as he was thrown in the direction of Aether.

When he looked up Percy froze as Aether stood beside Thalia with a blade to her throat.

"You may escape with your life today son of Nyx but I promise you will not be leaving with this pretty little thing." Aether sneered over to where Percy stood with Eris and Nemesis flanking him on each side as a dozen or so dead soldiers behind them.

"I swear if you harm one hair on her head, I don't care if I die in the process, I will spend every waking moment I have finding the things that matter to you and ripping them apart piece by piece." Percy snarled back.

Aether laughed mockingly, "While you're threat is truly horrifying, I have no plans of letting this one go anytime soon. She is now a war prize, one that belongs to my son now. If you like, I'd rather like to see you try and take her from me."

Percy tried to step forward when he was grabbed and held in place by his two sisters.

"Let me go!"

The two daughters of Nyx held firm.

"You cannot get to her now. We will regroup and get her, I promise." Eris said firmly.

Percy tried to shake free of the goddesses' grasp but before he could they all were consumed by shadows and vanished from the White City with Aether smirking triumphantly.

**A.N: Short chapter, I know. Very short. But I have to be honest with everyone. I've had my priorities mixed up for a bit now. Now I need to say something and I'm going to do it in the least dickheadish way I can.**

**I'm going to write what I want, when I want. Those of you who PM to lecture me about "my problem of getting stuck and starting new stories", please and I mean this the nicest way possible, but shut the fuck up.**

**I'm getting tired of being told what to do. Just let me write. This chapter sucked because I didn't want to write it. I wanted to write a chapter for another story but certain people make me feel bad I have so many open stories. Just let me do what I want. If you don't like, don't read. That's all I can really tell you but I'm not even going to respond to PM's trying to tell me what to do. You want a certain story updated? Go ahead and write a chapter yourself, I don't care, if its good, maybe I'll just give you the story. From here on out though, no plans, just me writing what I want, take it or leave it.**


End file.
